Once Prison, Now Haven
by chrmd red black rose
Summary: ABADONDED-the plot bunny died - Can the place that has been her prison for four years become a haven? Can she ever trust again? Rated R for first few chapters
1. Ch1 Akiva

Summery: Can the place that has been her prison for four years actually become her safe haven? Can she ever trust again?  
  
Disclaimers: I own Akiva, her mother, father, and any other ppl that were not in the movie. The Mouse owns everything else. I am not now nor will I make money off this, so don't sue me.  
  
Rating: make it R to be safe, but I really have no clue.  
  
Did I miss anything? If I did, tell me. On with the story.  
  
{ } - indicates mind talking. / / - means personal thoughts.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
November 19, 1681 Black Pearl, Brig  
  
Pain. That's all there was. It surrounded her. It was swallowing her. It was killing her. Then, slowly the pain subsided. Conscience thought retuned to her. She opened her eyes and saw.wood? Then she remembered, everything.  
  
October 12, 1664 Port Royal, Caribbean Somewhere in a forest, Gypsy camp tent  
  
A young woman is half lying, half sitting on a bed, holding a new born baby girl. The baby had dark red hair and shining green eyes.  
  
"'Hush now my baby, be still love, don't cry.' What shall I name you?"  
  
"I think you should call her Akiva, it is a proper Gypsy name."  
  
The young mother, Sasha, looks at her husband.  
  
"You know mother will kill you if she finds you in here."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to see my wife and daughter." He states in an 'I couldn't care less what your mother wants' tone.  
  
"Avery." She says in a very warning way.  
  
"What? A man has every right to see his family."  
  
"Honestly Av, what shall we name her?"  
  
"I think.." He tickles the baby under the chin and takes her in his arms, "we shall call you," the baby is now fast asleep in her father's arms, "Akiva Miral Hunt."  
  
The father turns to his wife.  
  
"What do you think, my beautiful wife?"  
  
"OK, honey, I understand that Akiva is your mother's name, and seeing as how she is now with the Blessed, her name comes first. Also, Miral is my mother's name, and I thank you for including it, but where did the 'Hunt' come from?"  
  
"Well, I am a hunter, so there for, that is her last name."  
  
"But why does she need THREE names?"  
  
"Because, well, the British tend to accept Gypsy's more if they have a more common name, and I want her to have as easy a life as possible."  
  
"She is not British, she is a GYPSY and she will be raised as such!"  
  
"Sasha, love, calm down, it is not good for you to get upset."  
  
"I know, I am sorry, perhaps you should take Akiva and show her to her grandsires. I think I would like to rest."  
  
"Of course love, rest well, I will be back soon."  
  
For twelve years Akiva traveled through Europe and Asia with her mother, father and Gypsy Clan. At the age of three her father started teaching her how to use swords, knives, bows and arrows and almost every other weapon every invented. He also taught her how to fight hand to hand. She had the agility, balance, and grace of a cat and moved faster then any normal human should. She was about five foot one inch with dark red hair that fell to mid back and eyes the color of emeralds. She was small for her age, seeing as she only weighed about one hundred and ten pounds. She grew up happy and safe, not know the true danger of the world outside her family and clan. On the day of her thirteenth birthday she was in the wagon with her parents getting ready for bed.  
  
"Akiva?"  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Did you enjoy your day?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Akiva, darling, do you understand the importance of this day." Her father said.  
  
"Umm, no?"  
  
"You must start acting like the young woman you are now."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"You and mummy will always be with me right?"  
  
"Yes sweetie, we will always be with you."  
  
"No matter what?"  
  
"No matter what, now go to sleep dear."  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
"I love you, dad."  
  
"I love you to, Kiva."  
  
That was the last time Akiva would see her father alive.  
  
Present  
  
Akiva slowly sat up, realizing that the wood she had seen while lying down was a wall. There was little light in the room she was in. As she looked around she noticed that the ground on which she was sitting was moving, as were the candle holders on the wall. She was in a cell on a boat.  
  
/"Well this is just great. I go to sleep in a tavern guest room in Tortuga after being beaten to a bloody pulp by Barbossa and wake up on the Pearl. Just bloody GREAT!"/  
  
As she was sitting against the wall, she started thinking about how she had gotten here and the last things her father had said to her. "We will always be with you, no matter what. I love you, Kiva."  
  
October 13, 1677 Port Royal, Caribbean Edge of a secluded forest, near the beach, Gypsy camp  
  
About three hours after her father said this, the camp was attacked be pirates looking to have some fun. Akiva awoke to the sound of gun fire and screaming.  
  
"Mummy, what is that?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
When she got no answer, she started to put on her dress and boots.  
  
She climbed out of the wagon and started looking for her parents. All around her people were going crazy. She had no clue what was happening. She was walking toward the beach when a hand shot out from behind a bush, pulled her down and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Akiva don't scream, it's me."  
  
Akiva relaxed into her mother's arms.  
  
"Mum, what is happening?"  
  
"Hush, we are being attacked by pirates, you must be quite."  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"I don't know, but you are young and pretty, if they see you they will take you. Now, please, be quite and still."  
  
Her mother moved to get up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Akiva cried.  
  
"I am going to find your father."  
  
"Hurry back, be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I love you, Mummy."  
  
"I love you too, Akiva Miral Hunt."  
  
That was the only time Sasha had ever called her daughter be her full name, for she now that she would not see her again.  
  
Akiva lay very still until the commotion died down. At about three in the morning she crawled out from under the bushes. As she stood up and looked around, she saw bodies everywhere. Before her feet were the people she had grown up with, the only ones she had ever known and loved. She started walking toward the central cooking fire. About half way there she saw something no child should ever witness.  
  
She sank to her knees by the body of her father. As tears rolled down her dirt stained face, she let out a pain filled scream.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
She placed her head on her father's chest and cried. As her tears were letting up, she heard foot steps behind her and a rough male voice.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" Asked a big, muscled, Mexican looking pirate. The man had a pistil aimed at her head, so she didn't try to fight, although under normal circumstances she could have easily taken both men out in under a minute.  
  
"Looks like a li'l gypsy whore to me, Javier." Said a scrawny, pasty white man.  
  
"Na, Blaine, she's too little to be a good whore. Though she would make a good slave."  
  
"What do you want?" Akiva asked as she stood up. Javier slapped her across her face.  
  
"Quite, wench."  
  
"Let's take her the captain, Barbossa will know what to do."  
  
Present  
  
Four years. That's how long she had been a prisoner of Barbossa. For four year he had beaten her and treated her as a slave. Today would be no different. She still hurt from the numerous cuts and bruises he had given her. In the tavern last night he had hit her with his belt, sword, and a stick. Her back felt like it was on fire. She knew that Javier would be down to see her soon. See, ever since she turned fifteen and her body fully matured, Javier had taken an unwanted interest in her. Every time the caption beat her as badly as he had the night before, Javier came down to see, because her both she and Javier knew that the caption would not want nor miss her 'company.' She could hear him descending the steps to her "room." It was actually just one of the brigs three cells, with a very old straw mat in the corner accompanied by an equally old blanket. Once every two days the caption would have her dive into the ocean naked for all the crew to watch. That was the only bath she got. Twice a day she was fed a meal of stale bread, bad soup or what ever the cook made and water. Now Javier was standing outside her cell and unlocking the door.  
  
"Well, hello wench. Feeling any better?"  
  
"No, now leave."  
  
In about two seconds he flew through the door and had her pinned to the floor.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Slowly Javier leaned down to kiss her, but just as his lips were about to touch hers, the ship rocked like it was hit be a small, fast moving wave, of course it had been hit by a wave, one that originated in Port Royal. He jerked away as if he had been shocked. He looked at her strangely and uttered two words.  
  
"The gold."  
  
A/N So what did you think? This is my first fan fic. Ever so please review, be terrible honest and tell me if I should continue. Thank you.  
  
Rose 


	2. Ch2 Four years, powers and The Code

Summery: Can the place that has been her prison for four years actually become her safe haven? Can she ever trust again? And why won't 'Captain' Jack Sparrow leave her alone?  
  
Disclaimers: I own Akiva, her mother, father, and any other ppl that were not in the movie. The Mouse owns everything else. I am not now nor will I make money off this, so don't sue me.  
  
Rating: make it R to be safe, but I really have no clue.  
  
{ } - indicates mind talking. / / - means personal thoughts.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ~Akiva~ "When do I get to use my powers? Huh? I wanna use my powers now, now, now!!"  
  
~Rose~ "Kiva, babe, chill! God woman! I know that you are proud of your powers, but must you act like a child?"  
  
~Jack~ "Rose, love, she IS a child." Jack opens his arms and Rose gets up and sits on his lap.  
  
~Akiva~ "Why do you get to cuddle with Jack?"  
  
~Jack~ "Captain, Captain Jack luv, and she gets to sit on me lap 'cause she is the author of our littl' story."  
  
~Rose~ "I promise you will get to cuddle with Jack. Well, not cuddle so much as, well, screw, maybe."  
  
~Akiva~ "Oh, that sound good. Can you PLEASE hurry up with the story then?"  
  
~Rose~ "You heard her people, on with the story!!" ;}  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Akiva could hear the men on deck moving around. /"We must be nearing a Port. I hope the fort puts up a good fight, I wish this boat would sink, then I would be free."/  
  
Suddenly the ship lurched to a stop. /"We've dropped anchor."/  
  
For several hours Akiva heard cannon fire from both the ship and the fort.  
  
/"I wonder which fort we are at."/  
  
Of course she had no clue that the fort which they were sacking was Port Royal, the same port that was currently imprisoning 'Captain' Jack Sparrow, of whom she had heard the men talk.  
  
About four hours after the fight began, the Black Pearl hauled anchor and left Port Royal and Jack Sparrow behind, with Miss 'Turner" onboard.  
  
For over a week the Black Pearl sailed and during this time neither Captain Barbossa, nor Javier come to 'visit' Akiva. She had no understanding as to why they did not come for her, nor did she care. All she cared about was the fact that her body was healing and she was able to once again practice the fighting skills her father had taught her. During this time she discovered that she could move thing with her mind. At first she could only move little things, like small pieces of broken wood. After about a day of practicing, she was able to float the candle on the wall outside her cell, into her hand. She also found that when she was brought her daily meals, she could sense what the person was feeling.  
  
These abilities were starting to scare her.  
  
/"What if someone finds out? They will think I am a witch and burn me. I don't want to die! Daddy, where are you? You said you would always be with me. You said you would never leave. Why did you go? I need you. What is happening to me? What am I supposed to do? Please help me! Send me some kind of sign"/  
  
For about another half hour, Akiva prayed to any god that would listen. She kept asking her parents questions, at time yelling at them for leaving her and asking them to help her.  
  
That nigh she did something she hadn't done in over four years.  
  
She cried her self to sleep.  
  
She woke up to the ship slowing down and the anchor being dropped. For several hours Akiva heard nothing up on deck, no one came down and the ship didn't move. Finally she heard the men boarding the ship. About three hours later, the doors to the brig area opened. One of the pirates was leading what appeared to be another pirate to one of the holding cells.  
  
"Apparently there is a leak."  
  
"There has been a leak for months. Not like Barbossa cares if I freeze my arse off."  
  
Hearing Akiva's voice, the pirate spins around.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"Akiva. You must be Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain. It's Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."  
  
"Like I care what you call your self."  
  
By this time both Jack and Akiva were sitting against the wall, staring at each other from across their cells.  
  
"Ho'd ya know me name?"  
  
"Javier mentioned you. Says you were the captain of the Pearl once."  
  
"Aye, tills Barbossa mutinied. Who's Javier, ye boyfriend?"  
  
When Jack asked if Javier was her boyfriend, Akiva jumped up and grabbed the cell door bars, glaring at Jack.  
  
"Never!" She hissed.  
  
"Then 'ho is he?'  
  
"No one." Akiva muttered.  
  
Jack, seeing as how this upset her, let the subject drop.  
  
"So, how'd ye get here?"  
  
"What do you care? Pirate."  
  
For several hours neither one spoke. Both were lost in there own thoughts.  
  
-Akiva- /"I wonder what he is doing here. Is this just another of Babrossa's twisted plan? Is he still trying to brake me?"/  
  
See, there was one thing that Akiva had never done. She had never given up hope that she would one day be free. No matter how much Barbossa and his men beat her, no matter how much they starved her, and played games with her, they had never broken her will. Any time Barbossa looked at her, any time he touched her, he could see in her a strength that would not fail. It's not like he didn't try, because he did. He did everything and anything he could to get her under his total control. But it never worked. Things that had destroyed the strongest men barely fazed Akiva. There was something in her that would not stop fighting. That was the reason she was kept in a cell all the time. When she had first been brought aboard the Pearl, Barbossa had tried to keep her in his cabin at night. He had set up a little mat and blanket in the corner for her to sleep on when he didn't want her in his bed, but that didn't work for as soon as his breathing became deep and even, she would try to sneak out. The first two times, he would wake to her stepping on creaking boards. On her third day aboard, she spent the entire day walking around his cabin, learning were the creaky floor boards were. That night she waited for him to fall asleep and then very slowly and very carefully, she crept toward the door. When she got there with out him waking, she slowly opened he door and crept outside. She pressed herself as flat against the wall as she could. She crept to the shadows and made her way to the railing. Once there, she made quick business of jumping overboard. The pirates on watch that night heard the splash, ran to the railing with lanterns and saw Akiva surface.  
  
They immediately called 'Man over Board' and woke the captain. Although she was swimming as fast as she could, Akiva was no match for the lifeboat the men had lowered and were rowing toward her. They hauled her up and into the boat, and tied her hand and feet so she could not fight them. That night Barbossa put her in the cell that was to become her home for the next four years.  
  
While Akiva had been thinking about this, Jack still had not said anything.  
  
-Jack- /"Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is Barbossa holding her captive? Probably some rich little girl he is wanting ransom for, though she don't look like a rich girl, if anything she looks like a gypsy. A half starved one at that. Interesting, very interesting."/  
  
Both jack and Akiva were pulled from there thoughts when the Pearl suddenly lureched to the side and then stopped. They could both hear screams from above deck. When Jack lucked out the small hole in the wall, he saw another ship. Very soon the firing to and from both ships started. After About ten minutes a cannon ball, among other, more interesting things, blow a large hole in the wall of Jack's cell.  
  
"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He yelled to on one imparticular.  
  
"Um, Captain Sparrow?" Akiva said in a weird voice.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, a little annoyed.  
  
Then he saw that the lock on his door had been blown away.  
  
Slowly he pushed the door open, as if he didn't believe it was really unlocked.  
  
As he was walking toward the stairs Akiva called after him.  
  
"Could ya let me out?"  
  
Jack turned around and looked at her, then continued up the stairs and out onto the deck.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
The fighting continued for about another hour. Then there was a huge explosion. Things quieted down after awhile and the Pearl started moving again. About six hours later the Pearl started to slow down.  
  
/"What now?"/ Akiva wondered. After another twenty or so minutes, a rather large group was brought down onto the brig. A young man of about twenty was put in Akiva's cell and every one else was put into the third, unbroken cell. For the next two hours Akiva told the other prisoner who, who turned out to be Jacks crew, who she was and a little of how she had gotten to be prisoner of Barbossa and they in turn told her all about how Will, who was her cell mate, fought and lost to Jack in the smithery. Will also told her that they port the Pearl had just attacked was Port Royal and how he broken Jack out of jail, helped him 'commandeer' the Interceptor, the ship that had blown up earlier, and how they had picked up a crew in Tortuga. Will also told her about Elizabeth and the cave, the battle and how Barbossa had made Elizabeth and Jack jump and swim to the island.  
  
"So that is how I ended up with fourteen fellow prisoners?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Will answered.  
  
"Fun."  
  
After they had shared there stories, Pintel and Regetti came down and started mopping with truly vile looking water.  
  
"(Squawk) Shiver me timbers." Cotton's parrot says.  
  
Mister Gibbs glances back at Cotton and the parrot.  
  
"Cotton here says you missed a bit." Gibbs comments to Pintel. Pintel bangs the mop against the cell door and the water splashes Gibbs and Cotton.  
  
Pintel returns to mopping.  
  
Will is standing and leaning against his cell door.  
  
"You knew William Turner?" He askes.  
  
"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him," Pintel answers, "Never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code.  
  
That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed. And remain cursed."  
  
"Stupid blighter." Regetti comments.  
  
"Good man." Gibbs says.  
  
Pintel glances at Gibbs and continues talking.  
  
"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the captain."  
  
"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did." Regetti half said, half laughed.  
  
"I'm telling the story!" Pintel yells at Regetti and then turns back to Will.  
  
"So, what the captain did. He strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."  
  
"Bootstraps bootstraps." Regetti mutters.  
  
"And the last we saw of of Ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." Pintel finished.  
  
"That's what you call ironic." Regetti says. Him and Pintel look at each other, shrug and laugh. Everyone's heads turn as they hear footsteps. They see Barbossa and two other pirates standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Bring him." Barbossa says and tosses the keys to Regetti.  
  
During all of this Akiva had been sitting in the corner of the cell she shared with Will. As he left, she said "Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
For hours Jack's crew and Akiva sat, or stood as the case may be, in almost total silence.  
  
No one talked. The only sounds were of the ship creaking and the waves hitting the sides of the ship. All were lost in there own thoughts. They were all pulled from there thoughts when they heard footsteps.  
  
"Shh!" Hisses Gibbs, who was sitting on the floor. He turns his head so he can see the stairs and grabs the cell bars with both hands.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth!" He says.  
  
Akiva stood up and went to the door.  
  
"What are you doing here," she asked, "I thought Barbossa left you and Jack on an  
  
island."  
  
"He did. I will explain later."  
  
Elizabeth then broke the locks on the cell doors. When they got on deck, they all stopped and stood in shock. They had heard the sounds of a distant fighting, but what they saw made them stand still. There was another ship, and on its decks were Barbossa's men fighting the British Navy men. They quietly pulled up one of they life boats and waited.  
  
When the two men who were supposed to be keeping watch on them came up on deck and walked to the railing, they let the lifeboat swing. It crashed into the two skeletal men and smashed them to little bits that fell into the ocean. They all screamed in victory as the boat swung back and fell to the deck.  
  
"All of you with me!" Elizabeth said as she ran to the boat and grabbed the ropes, "Will is in that cave. We must save him. Ready. And heave!"  
  
When the boat didn't move Elizabeth turned to the crew. They were all just standing there looking at her. Akiva was standing off to the side, watching them.  
  
"Please, I need your help! Come on!" Elizabeth said to them.  
  
"(Squawks) Any port in a storm." Cotton's parrot says.  
  
Gibbs looks over a Cotton.  
  
"Cotton's right." He says, "We've got the Pearl."  
  
"What about Jack? Are you just gonna leave him." Elizabeth asks.  
  
"Jack owes us a ship." One of the pirates to Gibbs' left says.  
  
"There's the Code to consider." Gibbs tells her.  
  
"The Code?" She looks at them with disbelief in the eyes, "You're Pirates. Hang the Code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway."  
  
They just look at her.  
  
"Akiva? What about you?" She says  
  
"Look, I would love to help you, I would, but I just got me freedom back, I think, and Gibbs said they would drop me off at any port I chose. I'm sorry, but I can't. I do hope you can help them and that you and Will are happy, I really do, but I can't help ya."  
  
"Fine." Elizabeth answers, "Will you at least help me got the lifeboat in the water?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Akiva says.  
  
For the next few minutes Akiva, Elizabeth and Gibbs, work on getting the boat in the water. When it is in position to be lowered, Elizabeth climes in, they lower her into the water and her rows off.  
  
Akiva then turn's to the crew and says, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
For the next three days Akiva woks along side the crow. She learns the basics of working on a ship and she gets back the tan she once had. Seeing as how she is on a pirate ship, she decides there are something's she may need to know. She looks around and finds Anna-Maria.  
  
"Anna-Maria?" She says.  
  
The black woman turns around from the rigging she was working on.  
  
"Yeah?" she says.  
  
"Can we talk?" Akiva asks.  
  
"Sure, let's go to me room." Anna-Maria knew the younger woman would eventually come to her with questions, so she let her to her quarters.  
  
"So, what is it ye be wantin' to talk about?  
  
"Well, first off, why did we leave Jack behind?"  
  
"Well, one Jack likes to be called 'Captain' Jack Sparrow or just Captain Sparrow. Two, we pirates live by what is called The Code, well any good pirate does. Sees, it is actually called The Code of the Brethren. It was set down be the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew. It is a bunch of rules saying what pirates are and are not to due. One of the rules is 'Any man that falls behind, is left behind'."  
  
"But didn't Elizabeth say they were more like guideline?"  
  
"Yes, but what would she be knowin'? She is a Governors daughter, not a pirate," said Anna-Marie with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
For a few minutes both women sat in silence.  
  
"Akiva, how old are you and how long have you been Barbossa's prisoner?"  
  
"I don't know. After a while, I lost track of time. On the night of my thirteenth birthday, our camp was attacked."  
  
"Your camp? Were you a Gypsy?"  
  
"Yes. All my life I had been with my mother and father and the rest of our clan. The night I was taken, everyone I had ever known was killed. I don't know why Barbossa didn't kill me, but I hope he is rotting in hell. What is the date and year?"  
  
"The year? It is November 30, 1681. Why? How long have you been here?" Anna- Maria asked.  
  
Akiva sighs heavily, "Four years. It has been four years since my life went to hell."  
  
They just sat looking at the ground for a few minutes.  
  
"What are you going to do now that you have your freedom back." Anna-Maria asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's not like I can just go live in a town like Port Royal?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am a Gypsy. We have never been accepted by 'Polite Society' and probably never will. Besides, if I did go live in a proper town, I would most likely be accused of being a witch."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone? Please Anna-Maria." Akiva asked with a touch of desperation in her voice.  
  
"Fine, but with one condition." Anna-Maria said, slightly amused.  
  
"What is it?" Akiva said, slightly worried.  
  
"Call me Anna."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Good. Now, why would you be accused of being a witch?"  
  
Akiva smiled and said, "Watch."  
  
She then started looking intensely at a cup on the table in Anna's room. Slowly, the cup started lifting off the table.  
  
"Oh my God." Anna gasped.  
  
Akiva then slowly lowered the cup down.  
  
"Anna, you ok?" Asked Akiva in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah, how did you do that?" Said Anna in a slightly awed tone.  
  
"I don't know. I just can. I just focus on something I want to move and it moves. Hey Anna, please call me Kiva."  
  
"Fine. Do you have any other abilities?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, every once in a while I can feel what others are feeling. I can't hear what they are thinking. I just sense what their emotions are. Don't worry, I have no clue what you are feeling."  
  
"That's interesting. Ye be right, ya know. The people in Port Royal or any town, they would hang ya. Since ye can't live in a port o' town, why don't ye stay on the Pearl? You learn fast and work hard and I know the crew wouldn't be mindin' if ye stayed, thought Gibbs might mutter 'bout it bein' bad luck to have a woman 'board ship." Anna-Maria said with a small smile gracing her lips.  
  
"This ship has been a living hell for me for four years. I don't think I will be stayin'."  
  
Both women stopped talking for several minutes.  
  
Suddenly Anna-Maria looked up and asked. "Did you meet Jack?"  
  
"Yeah. He was in the cell across from mine in the brig."  
  
"Did you talk?"  
  
"Not much, we exchanged names, he started asking questions I didn't like, so I basically told him to sod off. What will happen to Jack?"  
  
"I suppose that he will go with Elizabeth and Will back to the British ship."  
  
"What will they do to him?"  
  
"Take him in to custody, most likely."  
  
"Are they going to hang him."  
  
"They are British, and he is a pirate."  
  
"So you are just going to let him swing?" Akiva yelled. She could not believe that Anna could do that to someone she obviously knew.  
  
"No," Anna said, "Let's go talk to Gibbs." Both women got up and went to find Mr. Gibbs.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ~Akiva~ "I thought I was going to be able to hook up with Jack! What about using my powers? That was pathetic? A cup, I floated a CUP?!?!?!?! How weak is that."  
  
Jack comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her.  
  
~Jack~ "Calm down love. I am sure Rose is doing her best to make you a really powerful witch. Gypsy, sorry."  
  
~Rose~ "He is right I am. But, hey, I promise more power fun soon. I will update soon, promise!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
So, what did you think? PLEASE review! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!! ;}Thanx! Rose 


	3. Ch3 Musings and Memories

Chapter Three - Musings and Memories  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own POTC or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the things that were not in the movie. I am not making any money, so please do not sue me.  
  
Rating: VERY STRONG R for this chapter. THERE IS RAPE, both implied and spelled out, there is also magic. I will be POSTING ALTERNATE CHAPTER, so do not read this if you don't want to, but it really does explain a lot and will be important in chapters to come. You have been warned. Read at your own peril.  
  
Sorry for the heavy subject matter in this chapter, but is important to the story. Like I said earlier, don't read if you think it is too much or if you will be offended.  
  
{ } - indicates mind talking. / / - means personal thoughts. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Gibbs, Anna, and Akiva were sitting in the galley, talking.  
  
"So, ye be wantin' us to sail up to Port Royal, let the entire British Royal Navy know we are comin' and try to rescue Jack" asked Gibbs sarcastically.  
  
"No, I want you to sail us to just out side the port at NIGHT, drop anchor and let Cotton's parrot fly in, find Jack and let him know we are here. Savvy?" replies Akiva.  
  
"And why would you be carin' what happens to Cap't Jack? Did ye fall for him?" Asked Anna.  
  
"Anna, pleased. You are crazy if you think I could EVER fall for a self centered, drunken, lunatic." Stated Akiva.  
  
"Who said I wa'n't crazy?" Retorted Anna.  
  
"Would you two stop?! Mary mother o' God!" Yelled Gibbs.  
  
All three were quite for several minutes.  
  
"Lass?" Said Gibbs, looking at Akiva.  
  
"Yeah Gibbs?"  
  
"Why, truly, do you care what happens to Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"I just don't agree with lettin' him swing when he has done nothin' wrong."  
  
"He is a pirate, lass, that be reason enough."  
  
"That is NOT a good enough reason for me and it shouldn't be for you or Anna either." Akiva said while lookin' Gibbs straight in the eyes. "You let him swing and you will be as much of a traitor as Barbossa was." As she finished saying this she looked Anna in the eyes.  
  
"I know girl, which is why we are goin' after him." Anna said to her quietly. "Gibbs, go tell the crew we are goin' to Port Royal."  
  
"Aye, Anna. Do you want me to take the wheel?"  
  
"Sure, I could use some sleep. Have one of the men wake me at sun rise." Said Anna.  
  
About six hours later, could no longer sleep, so she came up on deck to relieve Gibbs.  
  
"Gibbs, go get some sleep."  
  
"I'm fine Anna. You should still be sleepin'. Sun up isn't for about three hours."  
  
"I can't sleep anymore. Go, man, you've been up for almost an entire day."  
  
About two days later, Anna, Gibbs and Akiva were talking while Anna was steering, when the look-out in the crows nest called out 'land ho.'  
  
They slowly sailed around the island until the Battlement came into view and then dropped anchor. Cotton sent his parrot off to find Jack and let him know that the Pearl was wanting for him and that it was up to him to find a way out of the noose.  
  
The Pearl was sitting and waiting for about twenty minutes when they saw Jack clime onto the top of the Battlement wall, for a few seconds he is standing there ands gesturing wildly when he suddenly fell backwards. For about thirty seconds Akiva stood staring at the spot where Jack had hit the water. When he finally surfaced, she started laughing hysterically.  
  
By the time Jack had swum to the ship and been pulled up, Akiva had herself back under control.  
  
When Jack landed on the deck.  
  
"Thought you were s'posed to keep to the Code." He says while looking up at Gibbs.  
  
"We figgered they were more actual guidelines." Gibbs says and chuckles softly.  
  
Gibbs offers Jack a hand, which he accepts, and helps him up.  
  
Cotton, who was standing on Gibbs' right, hands Jack his hat.  
  
Jack smiles, says, "Thank you," and places his hat back on his head.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," Anna-Maria says from where she has been leaning on the wheel, she comes up behind him, and drapes a blanket around his shoulders, "The Black Pearl is yours." She says smiling.  
  
Jack glances at he wheel with a weird look in his eye, smiles and half walks, half sways over to the wheel. He slowly stroked the wheel, almost like one would touch a lover. He glances around him, and notices that the crew is just standing around, watching him.  
  
"On deck you scabrous dogs!" Jack calls out. "Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!"  
  
The crew scattered to follow there captains orders.  
  
"Now, bring me that horizon." Jack says quietly. He starts humming the tune to 'Pirates life for me' He pulls out his compass that doesn't point north and quietly half sings, half says, " And really bad eggs." He turns the wheel a little and sings louder, "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" He snaps shut the compass and continues steering.  
  
About an hour later he notices Akiva, who has been working hard with the rest of the crew.  
  
"Girl." Jack called.  
  
Akiva turned to look at him. "Yes captain?" She asked.  
  
"Will you be stayin' with us, luv?" He asked  
  
"May I be allowed to speak freely?"  
  
"This ain't the bloody Navy, luv, ye can say what ya like, as long as ye be willin' to deal with the consequences." He stated while looking her straight in the eyes and moving his eye brow suggestively.  
  
"Well, first please don't call me love, second my name is Akiva, and." She was going to continue talking, but Jack cut her off.  
  
"This is my ship, LOVE," Jack said, emphasizing the word love, "And I will call you what ever I feel like callin' ye, savvy?" He asked, looking as her expectantly.  
  
"Savvy. May I continue?" She asked.  
  
"Please do." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Like I was saying, I would be very appreciative if you could drop me off at the nearest, Gypsy friendly, port." Akiva looked up at Jack to find him staring at her. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothin', lass." He said and glanced away, "And why won't you be stayin' wit' us?"  
  
"Mr. Sparrow," She began.  
  
"Captain, lass, it's 'Captain' Jack Sparrow." He said with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine, CAPTAIN Sparrow, this boat, ship, sorry, has been my prison for four years. How can it ever be anything else?" She asked him, genuinely perplexed.  
  
"Only you can answer that, luv. Only you can decide whether you can let go of the past and find a reason to stay. We will be arrivin' in Tortuga in about a week. You have until then to decide whether you stay or go. We are going to be pickin' up some supplies. Until then I expect you to work as one of me crew. Savvy?"  
  
"Yes captain. I understand. But, please, tell me, what possible reason could I have for wanting to stay?"  
  
Jack looked at her with a very weird look in his eyes, a sly smile and said in a serious voice, "I don't have a clue."  
  
"I thought cluelessness was a common state for you." Akiva said with a big smile on her face.  
  
For the next two days Akiva work hard. While she was working, she was often thinking how she would make a living once she left the Pearl.  
  
/"I could always sign on to another ship. Perhaps a merchant ship, at least that way I wouldn't have to worry about being hung for piracy."/  
  
/'No, you would be hung for being a witch.' Said a small voice in the back of her mind./  
  
/"I am not a witch!" She argued./  
  
/'Oh really? Then what do you call being able to read peoples thoughts, moving things with your mind, and putting images in others heads?'/  
  
*OK, sorry, quick A/N- think of Prue on Charmed for the moving things with her mind and Emma off of Mutant-X, at the beginning of the series, and you will know what I mean when I say 'putting images in others heads.' Again sorry about the interruption. Back to the story*  
  
/"Yeah, but I will never use them to hurt people, only help."/  
  
/'You would have used them on Barbossa and Javier.'/  
  
/"Only because of what they did to me and what they stole."/  
  
/'And what did they steal?'/  
  
/"My innocence."/  
  
Akiva was brought out of her thoughts by a hand clamping down on her shoulder.  
  
"And what planet might ye be on, pet?" Asked Jack in a very amused tone, for Akiva had been completely zoned and lost in thought, when she should have been tying the riggings.  
  
Akiva jumped about a foot into the air, quietly shrieked and spun around.  
  
"Captain." She breathed.  
  
" Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to frighten ya love." Jack said sincerely.  
  
"It's ok, you just startled me, is all. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You could work on the riggings like you are su'posed to be doing and not daydream for starters."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought."  
  
"No worries, pet. Care to tell ol' Jack what ye be thinkin' 'bout?" He asked with a suggestive smile.  
  
Akiva blushed at this and Jack was thinking she was blushing because she thought he was coming on to her, which, of course, he was. But that is not at all why she was blushing, as  
  
Jack would soon find out. She was blushing because of the memories that his closeness to her brought to the surface of the mind.  
  
"You still with me love?" Jack asked in a worried tone, although if you didn't know him well, you would probably never know the difference.  
  
"Yes, captain, I'm here." Akiva answered.  
  
"Care to tell me what might be botherin' ye?" Jack asked.  
  
Akiva looked up and in to his dark brown eyes and found nothing but concern in them.  
  
She looked Jack dead in the eyes and asked,  
  
"Can I trust you, Jack?"  
  
Jack let her lack of calling him captain because he say that what she needed was not a captain, but a friend, and he would give her a friend for as long as she needed it.  
  
"Aye, lass, you can trust me." Jack said this with as much sincerity and conviction as you can put into six little words, hoping she would trust him, because if there was one thing Jack would not break, it was his word and honor.  
  
Akiva just stared at him for a minute, trying to determine whether or not she really could trust him with her most guarded secrets. As she stared into his eyes and very lightly touched his mind with hers, all she found was honesty and the fact that he would not betray her.  
  
"Good, can we go talk in the quarters then? I really don't want anyone to over hear."  
  
"Yes, let's go." Jack answered and let her to the captains cabin.  
  
"So, what had you so lost out there?" Jack asked once they were in this cabin and sitting across from each other at the table.  
  
"I was thinking about the memories this ship contain and wondering if I could ever look at it as anything beside a prison." Akiva said sadly.  
  
"Tell me what happened to you. How long have you been here? What did Barbossa do to you?"  
  
"I have been here four years and don't you already know what he did or had done to me?"  
  
"I have an idea of what hap'ened, but I want ye to tell me."  
  
"Why?" Akiva asked with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Because it may help ye get over it, if ya tell someone else."  
  
Akiva looked at him sadly and asked, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, I really want to know." He answered.  
  
"Then hows 'bout I show you?"  
  
"And how are ya gonnin' ta do tha'?" Jack asked, a little confused and very slightly worried of what she might do to him.  
  
"Well, see, Jack, I have these abilities." She stated.  
  
"Abilities? Like what?"  
  
"One, I can read people's mind, but only when they want me to. Of course, people don't know I can read thoughts, so they don't put up barriers. And don't worry, I don't go around listening to everyone's thoughts and I have not read your. Two, I can move things with my mind."  
  
"Show me." Jack said.  
  
Akiva glanced around and saw a map lying rolled up on Jacks desk. She kept looking at it and it started to move into the air.  
  
Jack was looking at in astonishment.  
  
"Are you doing that?" He asked.  
  
Akiva nodded and then the map started moving back down and went back to it original spot.  
  
"So, how, exactly, are you going to show me what Barbossa did?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, I will join our mind. It won't harm you, Jack. All it will do is allow you to see my memories. Is that ok?"  
  
"Will it hurt you?" Asked Jack.  
  
"No, captain, it wont." Answered Akiva.  
  
"Then be all means, proceed."  
  
Akiva got up and looked at Jack  
  
"We need to be sitting on the floor." She said.  
  
So Jack got up and they sat down across from each other, cross legged. Akiva scutted closer to Jack and placed her hands on both sides of his head. Jack jerked abck at little at her touch.  
  
"It's ok, I won't hurt you, relax."  
  
Jack moved back towards her and allowed her to touch his head again.  
  
{"May I come in?"} Jack had been watching Akiva when he heard this, and her mouth had not moved.  
  
"What." He began.  
  
{"Don't speak Jack, think your answer. Now may I come in?"}  
  
{"Yes"} Jack thought.  
  
{"Good job, now close you eyes, and focus on me only, ok?"}She said.  
  
{"OK"}Jack answered.  
  
Instantly Akiva could feel Jack mind opening up to hers  
  
{"Are you ready to know what Barbossa did?"}  
  
{"Yes."}  
  
*This next part is all in Jacks mind, so anything he feels or does in all in his head, not in the real world.*  
  
At that moment Jack felt what left like a wave hit him. He closed him eyes and when he opened them he was no longer in his body, but what appeared to be the body of a young girl.  
  
/"What the hell?"/ Jack thought.  
  
{"Don't be scared, you are seeing through my eyes from when I was first taken by Barbossa."}  
  
/"Interesting."/  
  
Jack looked around and realized that he was in the same cell that Akiva had been in when he had first met her. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs toward him.  
  
He looked up and saw Barbossa and another pirate that he didn't recognize. As they were unlocking the door and coing into the cell he heard Akiva's voice.  
  
{"The other one is Javier."}  
  
{"The guy you mentioned when we first met?"}  
  
{"Yes, and don't try to talk or move because this is my memory and you can't change a memory, ok?"}  
  
{"Yeah, sure, luv."}  
  
"So little gypsy wench, you tried to escape? Did you really think you could get away?" Barbossa asks.  
  
Javier comes over and hits young Akiva/Jack across the face, hard. Very hard, already there is a bruse forming.  
  
"Answer him wench!" Javier yells.  
  
"No." Comes they soft and weak voice of a little girl.  
  
For a moment everything freezes.  
  
{"How come I felt that?"}Jack asked.  
  
{"Because you are reliving my memory."}Akiva answers. {"Do you want to stop?"}  
  
{"No, keep going. Don't stop and don't tone it down."}  
  
Time startes moving again.  
  
"Then why did you run, little gypsy?" Asks Barbossa.  
  
"I don't know." Young Akiva answers.  
  
For the next twenty minutes Barbossa asks young Akiva questions and Javier continues to hit her when he doesn't like the answer or the way the answer was given, which is nine times out of ten.  
  
"Well little wench, I hope you have had as much fun as I have. Javier, she is all yours." Barbossa says and leaves.  
  
Jack can feel all the pain and fear that Akiva is feeling. He is amazed that she has not once cried out. Slowly Javier advances on Akiva. He unlocks the chains around her wrists that have been holding her arms up above her head and that were attached to the wall. As her wrists are released, Akiva loses her balance and falls to the ground. She lays there, totally exhausted. Slowly Javier rolls her over and he pins her arms about her head with one hand, while the other is undoing her shirt. Akiva starts to try to get out of his grasp, but he his to strong for her.  
  
"The more you fight me, the more I will make this hurt, understand? Don't even try to fight, it won't work. Got it?"  
  
Akiva nods.  
  
"Good." Javier says.  
  
He releases her hands and finishes talking off her shirt and under shirt. He then slides off her skirt and under things. She is now completely naked. He slowly moves his hand up her legs, over her thighs and grabs her hips and drags her down along the floor toward him. Jack can feel everything Javier is doing and can feel Akiva's reaction to it and the way the wood of the floor is scraping her back and making it bleed. Javier moves his hands up her hips, along her waist and grabs her breasts in his hands and starts squeezing them very hard. He then moves his mouth to hers and kisses her very hard. He forces open her mouth with his tongue and pummels her mouth and tongue with his own, until Jack is sure he will suffocate her. Javier breaks the kiss. He gets up and starts taking off his own cloths. He is in very good shape and is tan and buff. Had he not been a complete arse, he would have been considered handsome. He is now undoing and taking off his pants and Jack can see that he is fully aroused. Jack glances down at the body of young Akiva and notices that she has a very small body and that Javier his going to cause her a great deal of pain. Jack prays to God that what is about to happen will not. Javier moves toward young Akiva who is still lying perfectly still. He gets down on his hands and knees and starts to slowly crawl up her body. He pushes open her legs, puts his tip against her opening and in one swift push, goes fully inside her. She cries out in pain as he pushes into her totally unprepared, dry core. Jack can feel the immense pain that is coursing through Akiva's body. He can feel were Javier tore her. Javier brutally pumps in and out of her. Each time he pulls back, he almost entirely leaves her body, only to pound back into her. He does this for several minutes, increasing his pace and slamming into harder with each thrust until he finally comes and collapses onto a cry and shuddering Akiva. He pulls out of her completely, gets dressed and leaves.  
  
Jack feels Akiva leave his mind and becomes conscious of the cabin around him once again. He looks over at Akiva and sees tears streaming down her faces. He moves over to her, picks her up, carries her to his bed, and lays her down. He then turns to leave and give her some time to rest, but he is stopped when a hand grabs his arm.  
  
"Jack," Akiva says in a rough, tired voice. He turns and looks at her.  
  
"Yes, love?" He askes in a tender, caring voice.  
  
"Stay with me." She says.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Please Jack; I don't want to be alone."  
  
Jack just smiles in understanding and climes into the bed, goes under the covers, and wraps his arms around her waist.  
  
"Thank you, Jack."  
  
"Your welcome. Now go to sleep."  
  
"OK." Answers Akiva and drifts off into a much needed, blissfully dreamless slumber.  
  
Jack wraps his arms more tightly around her, pulling her to him and join's her in the land of dreamless, healing sleep, for his body his still hurting from reliving her memories.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Authors Note*  
  
Hey sorry that was so intense. I PROMISE there will be no more chapters like that. So, what do you think of it so far? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *Sniffels* Please?!?! Will update soon, probably within the next two days, it all depends on my Muse. I love my Muse. She is wonderful! *I know, I am sucking up, oh well!* Well I am going to shut off my laptop and get some sleep 'cause it is like 4:00 AM and I have been writing since about 1:15 AM. What can I say? When I can't sleep, I write. I don't CHOSE when my ideas pop up they just do. Blame it on the Muse. As she always say, "A Muses work in never done." Night people.  
  
Rose.  
  
A/A/N - No I don't REALLY believe in magic or muses. I just think it is fun to write about.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Review Responses -  
  
QHGurl -Thank you soooo much for reviewing! I didn't know if anyone was even reading this. I wasn't going to update till I got a review and I did, so for the moment I am updating for you. Tell me if you liked this chapter. I will be having Jack and Akiva hook up in future chapters and I would like to know if the scenes with them should be as descriptive. Thanks again. 


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors note. OK, for those of you who are reading this, I had to delete the entire story (all three chapters, and one review) and repost it. Sorry QHGurl for losing your review. All three chapters have been changed a little. I will update soon.  
  
Rose 


	5. Ch3 Alternate

Chapter Three - Musings and Memories Alternate chapter  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own POTC or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the things that were not in the movie. I am not making any money, so please do not sue me.  
  
Rating: R. Rape, magic, and language.  
  
Sorry for the heavy subject matter in this chapter, but is important to the story.  
  
{ } - indicates mind talking. / / - means personal thoughts. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Gibbs, Anna, and Akiva were sitting in the galley, talking.  
  
"So, ye be wantin' us to sail up to Port Royal, let the entire British Royal Navy know we are comin' and try to rescue Jack" asked Gibbs sarcastically.  
  
"No, I want you to sail us to just out side the port at NIGHT, drop anchor and let Cotton's parrot fly in, find Jack and let him know we are here. Savvy?" replies Akiva.  
  
"And why would you be carin' what happens to Cap't Jack? Did ye fall for him?" Asked Anna.  
  
"Anna, pleased. You are crazy if you think I could EVER fall for a self centered, drunken, lunatic." Stated Akiva.  
  
"Who said I wa'n't crazy?" Retorted Anna.  
  
"Would you two stop?! Mary mother o' God!" Yelled Gibbs.  
  
All three were quite for several minutes.  
  
"Lass?" Said Gibbs, looking at Akiva.  
  
"Yeah Gibbs?"  
  
"Why, truly, do you care what happens to Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"I just don't agree with lettin' him swing when he has done nothin' wrong."  
  
"He is a pirate, lass, that be reason enough."  
  
"That is NOT a good enough reason for me and it shouldn't be for you or Anna either." Akiva said while lookin' Gibbs straight in the eyes. "You let him swing and you will be as much of a traitor as Barbossa was." As she finished saying this she looked Anna in the eyes.  
  
"I know girl, which is why we are goin' after him." Anna said to her quietly. "Gibbs, go tell the crew we are goin' to Port Royal."  
  
"Aye, Anna. Do you want me to take the wheel?"  
  
"Sure, I could use some sleep. Have one of the men wake me at sun rise." Said Anna.  
  
About six hours later, could no longer sleep, so she came up on deck to relieve Gibbs.  
  
"Gibbs, go get some sleep."  
  
"I'm fine Anna. You should still be sleepin'. Sun up isn't for about three hours."  
  
"I can't sleep anymore. Go, man, you've been up for almost an entire day."  
  
About two days later, Anna, Gibbs and Akiva were talking while Anna was steering, when the look-out in the crows nest called out 'land ho.'  
  
They slowly sailed around the island until the Battlement came into view and then dropped anchor. Cotton sent his parrot off to find Jack and let him know that the Pearl was wanting for him and that it was up to him to find a way out of the noose.  
  
The Pearl was sitting and waiting for about twenty minutes when they saw Jack clime onto the top of the Battlement wall, for a few seconds he is standing there ands gesturing wildly when he suddenly fell backwards. For about thirty seconds Akiva stood staring at the spot where Jack had hit the water. When he finally surfaced, she started laughing hysterically.  
  
By the time Jack had swum to the ship and been pulled up, Akiva had herself back under control.  
  
When Jack landed on the deck.  
  
"Thought you were s'posed to keep to the Code." He says while looking up at Gibbs.  
  
"We figgered they were more actual guidelines." Gibbs says and chuckles softly.  
  
Gibbs offers Jack a hand, which he accepts, and helps him up.  
  
Cotton, who was standing on Gibbs' right, hands Jack his hat.  
  
Jack smiles, says, "Thank you," and places his hat back on his head.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," Anna-Maria says from where she has been leaning on the wheel, she comes up behind him, and drapes a blanket around his shoulders, "The Black Pearl is yours." She says smiling.  
  
Jack glances at he wheel with a weird look in his eye, smiles and half walks, half sways over to the wheel. He slowly stroked the wheel, almost like one would touch a lover. He glances around him, and notices that the crew is just standing around, watching him.  
  
"On deck you scabrous dogs!" Jack calls out. "Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!"  
  
The crew scattered to follow there captains orders.  
  
"Now, bring me that horizon." Jack says quietly. He starts humming the tune to 'Pirates life for me' He pulls out his compass that doesn't point north and quietly half sings, half says, " And really bad eggs." He turns the wheel a little and sings louder, "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" He snaps shut the compass and continues steering.  
  
About an hour later he notices Akiva, who has been working hard with the rest of the crew.  
  
"Girl." Jack called.  
  
Akiva turned to look at him. "Yes captain?" She asked.  
  
"Will you be stayin' with us, luv?" He asked  
  
"May I be allowed to speak freely?"  
  
"This ain't the bloody Navy, luv, ye can say what ya like, as long as ye be willin' to deal with the consequences." He stated while looking her straight in the eyes and moving his eye brow suggestively.  
  
"Well, first please don't call me love, second my name is Akiva, and." She was going to continue talking, but Jack cut her off.  
  
"This is my ship, LOVE," Jack said, emphasizing the word love, "And I will call you what ever I feel like callin' ye, savvy?" He asked, looking as her expectantly.  
  
"Savvy. May I continue?" She asked.  
  
"Please do." He said, looking at her.  
  
"Like I was saying, I would be very appreciative if you could drop me off at the nearest, Gypsy friendly, port." Akiva looked up at Jack to find him staring at her. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothin', lass." He said and glanced away, "And why won't you be stayin' wit' us?"  
  
"Mr. Sparrow," She began.  
  
"Captain, lass, it's 'Captain' Jack Sparrow." He said with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine, CAPTAIN Sparrow, this boat, ship, sorry, has been my prison for four years. How can it ever be anything else?" She asked him, genuinely perplexed.  
  
"Only you can answer that, luv. Only you can decide whether you can let go of the past and find a reason to stay. We will be arrivin' in Tortuga in about a week. You have until then to decide whether you stay or go. We are going to be pickin' up some supplies. Until then I expect you to work as one of me crew. Savvy?"  
  
"Yes captain. I understand. But, please, tell me, what possible reason could I have for wanting to stay?"  
  
Jack looked at her with a very weird look in his eyes, a sly smile and said in a serious voice, "I don't have a clue."  
  
"I thought cluelessness was a common state for you." Akiva said with a big smile on her face.  
  
For the next two days Akiva work hard. While she was working, she was often thinking how she would make a living once she left the Pearl.  
  
/"I could always sign on to another ship. Perhaps a merchant ship, at least that way I wouldn't have to worry about being hung for piracy."/  
  
/'No, you would be hung for being a witch.' Said a small voice in the back of her mind./  
  
/"I am not a witch!" She argued./  
  
/'Oh really? Then what do you call being able to read peoples thoughts, moving things with your mind, and putting images in others heads?'/  
  
*OK, sorry, quick A/N- think of Prue on Charmed for the moving things with her mind and Emma off of Mutant-X, at the beginning of the series, and you will know what I mean when I say 'putting images in others heads.' Again sorry about the interruption. Back to the story*  
  
/"Yeah, but I will never use them to hurt people, only help."/  
  
/'You would have used them on Barbossa and Javier.'/  
  
/"Only because of what they did to me and what they stole."/  
  
/'And what did they steal?'/  
  
/"My innocence."/  
  
Akiva was brought out of her thoughts by a hand clamping down on her shoulder.  
  
"And what planet might ye be on, pet?" Asked Jack in a very amused tone, for Akiva had been completely zoned and lost in thought, when she should have been tying the riggings.  
  
Akiva jumped about a foot into the air, quietly shrieked and spun around.  
  
"Captain." She breathed.  
  
" Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to frighten ya love." Jack said sincerely.  
  
"It's ok, you just startled me, is all. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You could work on the riggings like you are su'posed to be doing and not daydream for starters."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought."  
  
"No worries, pet. Care to tell ol' Jack what ye be thinkin' 'bout?" He asked with a suggestive smile.  
  
Akiva blushed at this and Jack was thinking she was blushing because she thought he was coming on to her, which, of course, he was. But that is not at all why she was blushing, as  
  
Jack would soon find out. She was blushing because of the memories that his closeness to her brought to the surface of the mind.  
  
"You still with me love?" Jack asked in a worried tone, although if you didn't know him well, you would probably never know the difference.  
  
"Yes, captain, I'm here." Akiva answered.  
  
"Care to tell me what might be botherin' ye?" Jack asked.  
  
Akiva looked up and in to his dark brown eyes and found nothing but concern in them.  
  
She looked Jack dead in the eyes and asked,  
  
"Can I trust you, Jack?"  
  
Jack let her lack of calling him captain because he say that what she needed was not a captain, but a friend, and he would give her a friend for as long as she needed it.  
  
"Aye, lass, you can trust me." Jack said this with as much sincerity and conviction as you can put into six little words, hoping she would trust him, because if there was one thing Jack would not break, it was his word and honor.  
  
Akiva just stared at him for a minute, trying to determine whether or not she really could trust him with her most guarded secrets. As she stared into his eyes and very lightly touched his mind with hers, all she found was honesty and the fact that he would not betray her.  
  
"Good, can we go talk in the quarters then? I really don't want anyone to over hear."  
  
"Yes, let's go." Jack answered and let her to the captains cabin.  
  
"So, what had you so lost out there?" Jack asked once they were in this cabin and sitting across from each other at the table.  
  
"I was thinking about the memories this ship contain and wondering if I could ever look at it as anything beside a prison." Akiva said sadly.  
  
"Tell me what happened to you. How long have you been here? What did Barbossa do to you?"  
  
"I have been here four years and don't you already know what he did or had done to me?"  
  
"I have an idea of what hap'ened, but I want ye to tell me."  
  
"Why?" Akiva asked with sadness in her voice.  
  
"Because it may help ye get over it, if ya tell someone else."  
  
Akiva looked at him sadly and asked, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, I really want to know." He answered.  
  
"Then hows 'bout I show you?"  
  
"And how are ya gonnin' ta do tha'?" Jack asked, a little confused and very slightly worried of what she might do to him.  
  
"Well, see, Jack, I have these abilities." She stated.  
  
"Abilities? Like what?"  
  
"One, I can read people's mind, but only when they want me to. Of course, people don't know I can read thoughts, so they don't put up barriers. And don't worry, I don't go around listening to everyone's thoughts and I have not read your. Two, I can move things with my mind."  
  
"Show me." Jack said.  
  
Akiva glanced around and saw a map lying rolled up on Jacks desk. She kept looking at it and it started to move into the air.  
  
Jack was looking at in astonishment.  
  
"Are you doing that?" He asked.  
  
Akiva nodded and then the map started moving back down and went back to it original spot.  
  
"So, how, exactly, are you going to show me what Barbossa did?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, I will join our mind. It won't harm you, Jack. All it will do is allow you to see my memories. Is that ok?"  
  
"Will it hurt you?" Asked Jack.  
  
"No, captain, it wont." Answered Akiva.  
  
"Then be all means, proceed."  
  
Akiva got up and looked at Jack  
  
"We need to be sitting on the floor." She said.  
  
So Jack got up and they sat down across from each other, cross legged. Akiva scutted closer to Jack and placed her hands on both sides of his head. Jack jerked abck at little at her touch.  
  
"It's ok, I won't hurt you, relax."  
  
Jack moved back towards her and allowed her to touch his head again.  
  
{"May I come in?"} Jack had been watching Akiva when he heard this, and her mouth had not moved.  
  
"What." He began.  
  
{"Don't speak Jack, think your answer. Now may I come in?"}  
  
{"Yes"} Jack thought.  
  
{"Good job, now close you eyes, and focus on me only, ok?"}She said.  
  
{"OK"}Jack answered.  
  
Instantly Akiva could feel Jack mind opening up to hers  
  
{"Are you ready to know what Barbossa did?"}  
  
{"Yes."}  
  
*This next part is all in Jacks mind, so anything he feels or does in all in his head, not in the real world.*  
  
At that moment Jack felt what left like a wave hit him. He closed him eyes and when he opened them he was no longer in his body, but what appeared to be the body of a young girl.  
  
/"What the hell?"/ Jack thought.  
  
{"Don't be scared, you are seeing through my eyes from when I was first taken by Barbossa."}  
  
/"Interesting."/  
  
Jack looked around and realized that he was in the same cell that Akiva had been in when he had first met her. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs toward him.  
  
He looked up and saw Barbossa and another pirate that he didn't recognize. As they were unlocking the door and coing into the cell he heard Akiva's voice.  
  
{"The other one is Javier."}  
  
{"The guy you mentioned when we first met?"}  
  
{"Yes, and don't try to talk or move because this is my memory and you can't change a memory, ok?"}  
  
{"Yeah, sure, luv."}  
  
"So little gypsy wench, you tried to escape? Did you really think you could get away?" Barbossa asks.  
  
Javier comes over and hits young Akiva/Jack across the face, hard. Very hard, already there is a bruise forming.  
  
"Answer him wench!" Javier yells.  
  
"No." Comes they soft and weak voice of a little girl.  
  
For a moment everything freezes.  
  
{"How come I felt that?"}Jack asked.  
  
{"Because you are reliving my memory."}Akiva answers. {"Do you want to stop?"}  
  
{"No, keep going. Don't stop and don't tone it down."}  
  
Time startes moving again.  
  
"Then why did you run, little gypsy?" Asks Barbossa.  
  
"I don't know." Young Akiva answers.  
  
For the next twenty minutes Barbossa asks young Akiva questions and Javier continues to hit her when he doesn't like the answer or the way the answer was given, which is nine times out of ten.  
  
"Well little wench, I hope you have had as much fun as I have. Javier, she is all yours." Barbossa says and leaves.  
  
Jack can feel all the pain and fear that Akiva is feeling. He is amazed that she has not once cried out. Slowly Javier advances on Akiva. He unlocks the chains around her wrists that have been holding her arms up above her head and that were attached to the wall. As her wrists are released, Akiva loses her balance and falls to the ground. She lays there, totally exhausted. Slowly Javier rolls her over and he pins her arms about her head with one hand, while the other is undoing her shirt. Akiva starts to try to get out of his grasp, but he his to strong for her.  
  
"The more you fight me, the more I will make this hurt, understand? Don't even try to fight, it won't work. Got it?"  
  
Akiva nods.  
  
"Good." Javier says.  
  
For the next hour Javier beat and raped her. When he was done, he got up and left a bleeding and cold Akiva on the cell flood. She has deep scratches on her back from when Javier had dragged her across the floor.  
  
Jack feels Akiva leave his mind and becomes conscious of the cabin around him once again. He looks over at Akiva and sees tears streaming down her faces. He moves over to her, picks her up, carries her to his bed, and lays her down. He then turns to leave and give her some time to rest, but he is stopped when a hand grabs his arm.  
  
"Jack," Akiva says in a rough, tired voice. He turns and looks at her.  
  
"Yes, love?" He askes in a tender, caring voice.  
  
"Stay with me." She says.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Please Jack; I don't want to be alone."  
  
Jack just smiles in understanding and climes into the bed, goes under the covers, and wraps his arms around her waist.  
  
"Thank you, Jack."  
  
"Your welcome. Now go to sleep."  
  
"OK." Answers Akiva and drifts off into a much needed, blissfully dreamless slumber.  
  
Jack wraps his arms more tightly around her, pulling her to him and join's her in the land of dreamless, healing sleep, for his body his still hurting from reliving her memories.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Authors Note*  
  
So, what do you think of it so far? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *Sniffels* Please?!?! Will update soon, probably within the next two days, it all depends on my Muse. I love my Muse. She is wonderful! *I know, I am sucking up, oh well!* Well I am going to shut off my laptop and get some sleep 'cause it is like 4:00 AM and I have been writing since about 1:15 AM. What can I say? When I can't sleep, I write. I don't CHOSE when my ideas pop up they just do. Blame it on the Muse. As she always say, "A Muses work in never done." Night people.  
  
Rose.  
  
A/A/N - No I don't REALLY believe in magic or muses. I just think it is fun to write about.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Review Responses -  
  
QHGurl -Thank you soooo much for reviewing! I didn't know if anyone was even reading this. I wasn't going to update till I got a review and I did, so for the moment I am updating for you. Tell me if you liked this chapter. Thanks again. 


	6. Ch4 Rum and Threats

Chapter 4 - Rum and Threats  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own POTC or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the things that were not in the movie. I am not making any money, so please do not sue me.  
  
Rating: R for sexual content, magic, and slight language.  
  
{ } - indicates mind talking. / /- means personal thoughts.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
It was early morning when Jack awoke. As his senses returned to him, he registered the presence of a warm body next to his.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" He whispered in bewilderment.  
  
"Jack?" Asked a very confused Akiva. When Jack heard her voice, all the memories of last night came flooding back.  
  
When Akiva realized where she was, she bolted out of the bed and ran to the corner. Jack slowly got out of the bed and walked toward her. When he sees her move further into the corner he stops walking and just stands there looking at her.  
  
"Akiva." Jack says.  
  
When she continues looking at the floor and doesn't respond, Jack moves a little closer and kneels in front of her.  
  
"Akiva," he says again, "look at me."  
  
When she still doesn't respond he gently puts a hand under her chin and lifts her head.  
  
She is looking at the floor.  
  
"Look at me luv." She glances at him and when their eyes connect, she can't look away.  
  
What she saw frightened her. It was a look that she had not seen in over four years and hadn't thought she ever would. It was the way her parents had looked at her when she was sick or injured. /"Why is Jack looking at me like that?"/ She thought to her self.  
  
When Jack eyes connected with Akiva's, he thought he was looking into the eyes of a small child. In them he saw fear that was bordering on terror, yet there was something else in them. Something he would almost describe as a sliver of hope. Hope for what, he could not say. As he sat looking at her, a lone, silent tear fell from her eye and moved down her cheek. With out thinking, Jack reached out to wipe it away, but before he could touch her, she turned her face to the side and out of his grasp. He again placed a hand beneath her chin and made her face him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked in a sad voice. "What did I do?"  
  
When Akiva looked at him, he saw that her eyes where shining with unshed tears.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked Jack.  
  
"Doing what?" He responded, bewildered.  
  
"Being kind to me."  
  
Jack just looked at her astonished. /"How can I not be kind? She is the sweetest thing I have ever met. What am I thinking? I don't care about sweetness. What has this girl done to me?/  
  
"You are part o' me crew and I want to know what is wrong. Now, why are ye 'fraid of me?"  
  
"It's not you I fear."  
  
"Then what do you fear?" Jack asked quiet.  
  
Akiva looked down again and said so quietly that barely heard her.  
  
"Being touched."  
  
Jack looked at her sadly and said, "Akiva, look at me."  
  
She didn't look up.  
  
"Look. At. Me. Now." He said forcefully.  
  
She slowly looks up and stares her captain timidly in the eye.  
  
"Yes sir?" She asked.  
  
"I will never hurt you, Kiva. Don't ye know that?"  
  
As they held each others gaze, Akiva lightly touched his mind, and found nothing but concern and sincerity.  
  
"It's not nice to poke into peoples minds, love." Jack said with amusment.  
  
"You felt that?" She asked shoked.  
  
{"Yes."} He answered her in her mind. "What ever you did last night has had some lingering affects. Earlier when you first woke, I heard you say 'Jack' before you said it out loud." Jack said.  
  
"But, how? I don't get it?" Akiva said, shoked.  
  
"You're the one with the powers, not me. You figure it out."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
{"If I were mad, you would know. Now, are you going to be ok?"}Jack asked her in her mind.  
  
{"I think so. Should we go get on deck?"}  
  
"Yeah prob'ly be a good idea. Go change, wash up, what ever it be that ye women do in the mornin' and be in the galley in twenty minutes fer breakfast. Savvy?"  
  
Akiva smiled, "Savvy captain."  
  
Jack reached out his hand, grabbed the one she stretched out and helped her up.  
  
As she was walking to the door, she turned around and looked at Jack.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please don't tell anyone."  
  
Jack swayed over to her and placed his hands on her hips.  
  
"I swear on pain of no rum for a day, that I won't tell a soul anythin' ye have told or shone me."  
  
Akiva just rolled her eyes and walked out. Jack watched her as she walked out of his room. The entire time his eyes were glued to her swaying hips.  
  
Later that day, Jack was at the helm, slowly swaying as he moved the wheel back and forth. If someone who didn't know him had seen him, they would have thought he was totally drunk, when in truth, he was painfully sober.  
  
/"I need a drink."/ Jack thought to him self. "Anna-Maria," Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Anna came walking towards him, slowly, and asked, "You wanted to see me, Cap'n ?" "Yes, take the wheel; I got some things I gotta do." "Aye, Cap'n." Anna-Maria smirked.  
  
When Jack walked into the galley he was surprised to see Akiva sitting at the table and eating.  
  
"Mic," Jack called to the cook who was in the kitchen, "Bring me some rum. Ya know, I should have ye put in the brig for disobeyin' orders."  
  
Akiva looked a Jack with incomprehension.  
  
"I'm sorry captain, but what do you mean?"  
  
Jack got up and walked over to Akiva. He went behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down so that every time he breathed out, his breath tickled her ear and neck.  
  
"I told ye to get dressed and get to the galley. Why weren't ye here when I got here?"  
  
"I, umm, well." Akiva stuttered to get out an answer.  
  
"Spit it out, girl." Jack said.  
  
"I fell asleep." Akiva whispered.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't quite get that."  
  
"I fell asleep, captain." She said louder.  
  
"Ohh, and why did you do that?"  
  
"Umm, because I was tired." Akiva was starting to get worried. She was afraid that Jack was going to hurt her, like Barbossa did.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this morning that you were tired?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They both were quite for several moments. As she was sitting there with Jack's hands on her shoulders, she realized that she was not afraid. A man was actually touching her and she knew he really wouldn't hurt her.  
  
{"Jack?"} She said in her mind.  
  
{"Yes love?"}  
  
{"How well can you hear me?"}  
  
{"Clear as last night. I can actually hear you better then earlier this morning."}  
  
{"You think our connection is getting stronger?"}  
  
{"Maybe, I don't know.} Jack sat thinking for a moment when he realized something. He still had no rum.  
  
"Mic, where be me rum?" Jack yelled to the chef.  
  
Mic came walking out of the kitchen with a large glass bottle in his hand.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the delay captain, I just thought you and the lady would like some privacy whiles you were talkin'." The cook said to Jack.  
  
"Why thanks for yer consideration mate. Don't so it again." Answered Jack with a slight scowl.  
  
When Jack turned back to Akiva, her face was red and she was trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"And what might you be laughin' at, little missy?" questioned Jack.  
  
"Nothin' captain." She answered with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
Jack just stared at her for a minute, rolled his eyes and muttered something about women. He then picked up his rum, which he had set down on the table and started walking toward the door. He grabbed Akiva's arm and pulled her after him, heading toward the wheel.  
  
When they got to the front of the ship, Jack took the wheel back from Anna- Maria.  
  
{"Akiva, how are you feeling, love? After last night, I mean."} Jack asked her in her mind.  
  
Before she answered him, Akiva leaned against the railing of the ship and looked out at the sea.  
  
{"Ok, Connecting with you took a lot of energy. I am sorry I broke down like that."}  
  
"Ye did nothing wrong. After what you went through, you have the right to cry. You can cry a bloody river if you want."} Jack answered.  
  
{"Jack, how much did you feel?"}  
  
For a moment Jack blocked her out of his mind and thought about what he was going to say and then decided that he might as well tell her the truth.  
  
{"I was seeing, hearing, and feeling through your body lass, I felt everything. I never know it could it so painful for the woman. Does it always hurt that much?"} Jack said quietly.  
  
{"I really wouldn't know. When you're not being raped, I suppose it wouldn't, but I have no clue."} She said softly.  
  
{"What happened after he left?"} Jack askes.  
  
{"Well, for a bit, I just lay there. After a while, Bo' sum came down to give me my meal. When he saw that I was lying in a pool of blood, he went and got Barbossa. Barbossa came down and by that time I had passed out. When I came to, I was in one of the crew cabins. Strom, the doctor, had just finished cleaning my back and had already finished stitching me up."}  
  
After Akiva finished talking, Jack just stood for a minute in contemplative silence.  
  
Suddenly he spoke up.  
  
{"Why were you bleeding so much? Was all the blood from your back?"} He asked quietly.  
  
{"No, some of it was from my back, and the rest."} Akiva paused, unsure of how to tell him the other reason she was bleeding.  
  
["What about the rest, love?"} Jack prompted her gently.  
  
{"The rest was from where he tore me."} She answered with a sigh.  
  
{"Where he tore."} For a moment Jack staring her, not quite getting what she meant. Quietly, he asked, {"Was Javier your first?"}  
  
After a minute of silence, Akiva answered. "Yes." She said and started to slowly walk a way from the rail  
  
"Shit." Jack muttered, {"If I EVER see him again, I am going to kill him."}  
  
Akiva turned around and looked Jack dead in the eye. What he saw in her eyes scared him to death. Where a minute ago there had been a sad and quiet young girl, there was now a very pissed off woman. Her eyes were no longer green they were closer to black. In them Jack say pure hatred. He had never seen such undiluted rage before and it chilled him to his bones.  
  
Akiva slowly walked back toward Jack and stepped right up to him. For a minute she just looked at him. Finally she spoke.  
  
"If anyone is going to kill him, it will be me. Do you understand? I will make him feel every ounce of the pain he inflicted on my. I will make him beg for death. No one is going to touch he. Savvy?"  
  
Jack just stared at her open mouthed.  
  
Akiva turned and walked back to her room.  
  
"Shit," Jack muttered, "Glad I ain't him." and went back to steering.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ok so what did you think? I am sooooo SORRY! It has taken me forever to update. It won't happen again. See what happened is that my parents, who are VERY over baring, decided to go through all my personal files and found my story. Lets just say that they didn't like it. Luckily for me, and anyone reading this, I have learned how to cover my tracks better. Again sorry for the delay.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE  
  
To my lovely anonymous review on January 8, 2004, that said: "Um...gypsies arn't really all wonderful fighters. That's a myth. Sorry." Well, gee thanks for stating the obvious. I don't recall EVER saying that Gypsies are all wonderful fighters. I believe my exact words concerning Akiva were that, "She had the agility, balance, and grace of a cat and moved faster then any normal human should." Plus she has powers, thus she is special.  
  
Now that that has been dealt with, I would like to say that no, I am not always going to be so harsh, it just really gets me mad when people make comments when they have no clue what they are talking about.  
  
Also, I would like to say thanks to born-diva and QHgurl for reviewing. Qhgurl, I swear it was not my intention to take so long. I will try to get updates out faster and make the chapters longer.  
  
Rose 


	7. Ch5 Decisions and Taverns

Chapter 5 - Decisions and Taverns  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ATTENTION~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 has been slightly altered. Please reread it so that the time order of things in later chapters makes sense.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own POTC or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the things that were not in the movie. I am not making any money, so please do not sue me.  
  
Rating: R for sexual content, magic, and slight language.  
  
{ } - indicates mind talking. / /- means personal thoughts.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Akiva was not just mad she was beyond that. She was even way past pissed. She was seething. She was in her room below deck, pacing, occasionally punching and kicking the wall and she was thinking. She was thinking about her past. About the people who had loved her and who had hated or hurt her. She was thinking about her future and what she was going to do. Mostly she was thinking about a certain pirate captain who, for reasons she was not willing to admit, was being kind to her and who she was, oddly enough, she was not afraid of. Sure there were other men on the ship, but they would not touch her unless the captain said they could, which she knew he wouldn't. There were so many questions racing around her head.  
  
/'Why does he care what happens to me? What does he want? Can I ever NOT hate this ship?"/ Akiva sighed out loud and sat down on her bunk. She had no answers to these questions. / "Can I stay here? No, too many bad memories, besides I have no reason to stay. My future lies somewhere else. When we get to Tortuga, I am leaving. It is as simple as that. I will get a job in one of the taverns or sign onto another ship. Good, I have a plan. Well, a half plan. OK, so all I have is the outline of a plan. It's a good start. Now I go talk to the captain."/ Akiva got off her bunk and walked out the door, hearing to the front of the ship were she had left Jack about an hour ago.  
  
When she got onto the deck she scanned the deck and found that Jack was not there, so she headed to his cabin. She knocked lightly on the door and called out "Captain Sparrow" quietly with her mind.  
  
{"Come on in Akiva."} Jack called back to her. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Jack was sitting as the table in the middle his room and motioned for her to sit down across from him. "So, what can I be doin' for ya?" Jack asked not looking up from the map he had spread out in front of him.  
  
" Well a couple days ago you said that I could either stay on the Pearl or leave when we arrived in Tortuga. Do you still mean that?" She asked slowly.  
  
At this point Jack looked up at looked at Akiva.  
  
"Yeah girl, you can leave if you want. I would prefer that ye stayed with us, but I won't force you to do anythin' ye ain't wantin' to do." Jack answered.  
  
"Ok, good, I was just wanted to tell you I appreciate everything you have done for me and that I will be leaving when we reach Tortuga."  
  
Jack looked back down at the map.  
  
"Are you mad Captain?" Akiva asked.  
  
{"No, love, I am not mad. Good night Akiva"}  
  
{"Good night Jack, sleep well."}  
  
Akiva got up and walked out leaving Jack to his thoughts. Three days later the Black Pearl pulled into Tortuga and docked. It was a bright, warm morning with a slight breeze coming off the ocean. The crew was gathered on the top deck of the ship, waiting for her captain to come out and tell them who would be getting first ship watch and who would be going onto the island to help get the supplies that they needed. Standing closest to the rail of the ship was Akiva. She, unlike the others, was not waiting for Jack to tell her if she could on land, she was waiting to say goodbye and for the men to lower into place the gangplank that everyone used to get off the ship and onto the dock surface. After waiting for about twenty minutes Jack walked out of his cabin.  
  
"Listen up, Gibbs, Mic, Travers, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, Wes and James will stay onboard and watch the ship. Make sure no one comes on or off. If some one wants on, come find me. Lower the plank men." Jack yelled to the crew. He walked over to Akiva and pulled her off to the side so that he could talk to her without anyone overhearing him. He grabbed her hand and placed in it a bag of coins about the size of his fist.  
  
"Captain what is this?" she asked, genuinely surprised that he would give her money, especially as much as was in the bag.  
  
"This is to make sure you are ok. You were part of me crew and helped me get me ship back. Go to the Coyote tavern and ask for the owner. Don't talk to anyone but the owner. Tell him you are under my protection and that I sent you. He will give you and place to stay and a job. You will be taken care of and no one will dare to hurt you. Give him this note. It will explain everything. Don't worry. I didn't give details. I only told him that you were an enemy of Barbossa and his former crew and that you needed a job. He will protect you. He has a lot of people working for him and they will watch your back also. If you ever want to join a crew, tell him and he will get you onto one of his ships. Do as I say Akiva and don't wander the streets after dark, it isn't safe." Jack said this while looking her straight in the eyes. For a long moment they help each other gaze.  
  
{"Thank you Jack, thank you so much. I would hug you, but everyone would see, so I won't. How can I ever repay you?"} Akiva said in his mind.  
  
{"Just do what I said."} Jack answered.  
  
"Anna- Maria," he called, "take Miss. Hunt to the Coyote Tavern and make sure that she meets the owner. After that, meet me at the black smiths. I need a new sword."  
  
During all of this Jack had been looking into Akiva's eyes. He turned around and walked off of the ship. A moment later Anna called to Akiva to hurry up and follow her. Akiva did as she was told and walked with Anna to the tavern. Once there she talked to Dylan who owned the Coyote. He looked to be about fifty. He was in very good physical shape and had a dark tan. He was about six foot tall and weighed about one hundred and ninety pounds, all of with was muscle. He had light brown hair with a little gray in it and he was clean-shaven. Akiva figured that he was probably very attractive when he had been younger. He showed her to a room where she could stay and then introduced her to his wife.  
  
"Akiva, this is my wife Jennifer. She can show you how things are done and who to be a good tavern made." Dylan said and walked back to the front of the tavern.  
  
Jennifer was several inches shorter then her husband and also a lot smaller. She looked like she was about ten years younger then Dylan and looked to weigh little more then Akiva. She was also in excellent physical shape and it was evident that she worked hard daily. She, like her husband, had bright blue eyes except hers had flecks of green and she had dark brown hair. She reminded Akiva of her grandmother.  
  
"Well Akiva, it is nice to meet you. Like Dylan said, I am Jennifer, but you can call me Jen. And before I show you how to do everything, how about we go shopping. I noticed you didn't have much with you and I also read the letter from Captain Jack. I don't know exactly what has happened to you, but I promise you will be safe here. So, you want to go shop?" Jennifer, who was about three inches taller then Akiva, had said all of this with one breath and she was smiling a beautiful smile.  
  
"Umm, sure, if you think that is best. I do have some money, but I don't know how much it will buy." Akiva said shyly. No one had ever been this nice to her before and she was a little bit in shock.  
  
When Akiva mentioned that she would use her money to buy the things she needed, Jen had started to laugh quietly.  
  
"Akiva, sweetie, you are part of the family know. When I said we were going shopping, I meant that I was talking YOU shopping, which means that this is my treat. Come on let me do this. I don't have kids, so I need to treat some one like a daughter. Besides, my daughter would be about your age. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure, if you and your husband don't mind."  
  
"Hun, why do you think Dylan just gave me a pouch of money?" Jennifer asked with a big smile.  
  
Akiva agreed and they headed out to the dressmaker. Akiva had protested this, seeing as how she didn't like dresses, but Jen told her that she had to have them for working, She also said that if Akiva wanted, she could get a couple pairs of pants and some nice shirts to wear when she wasn't working. After they got the fabrics for the dresses, pants and shirts picked out and measurements were taken, they headed to the show maker to get Akiva two pairs of boot. While they were walking around Akiva had asked Jennifer what she meant when she said that her daughter would be about Akiva's age.  
  
"Well," Jennifer had said, "when I was eighteen, I married Dylan, he was thirty at the time. After being married for three months, I became pregnant. Eight months later I gave birth to a baby girl. She was so perfect. She had brown eyes and blond red hair. It was several shades lighter then yours and curly. Dylan and I can't figure out where she got the eye and hair color from. We are guessing it was his mother. Well any ways, when she was two, she got a fever and died. She would be twenty in March. You just remind me of her. I think it in the hair and the smile. You have her smile." Even as Jennifer had been speaking, she had started tearing up.  
  
"Jen, I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Akiva said sadly, regretting bringing the subject up. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a child. Just thinking about it was troubling. She knew how much losing her family and friends still hurt.  
  
"Akiva, sweetie, it's fine. I don't mind telling you. I just miss her. So, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm seventeen."  
  
For several more hours Akiva and Jen walked around the town shopping and talking. When the got back to the tavern, Jennifer taught Akiva everything she would need to know to work as a tavern girl. That night Jen gave her a dress to wear for work. Around twelv, Dylan kicked everyone out and closed and locked the doors. After they had cleaned the tavern up and washed everything, Dylan and Jennifer led Akiva into there personal kitchen.  
  
"So, how did you like your first day of work?" Dylan asked Akiva.  
  
"Well, it was hard, but fun. Thank you so much for doing this for me." Akiva said to them both.  
  
"Oh, hunny, we are happy to help. You are a good kid and deserve everything good in life. So, are you hungry?" Jen inquired.  
  
"Umm, not really. I was just going to go to bed, if that is ok." Akiva answered.  
  
"Sure. I will be getting' you up at nine though. There are something's I need your help with. Is that ok?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yeah. See you then." Said Akiva.  
  
For the next ten and a half months Akiva worked and lived with Dylan and Jennifer. Over time they became very close. Dylan and Jen became like second parents to Akiva. Everyday Akiva thought about her past. She loved where she was now, but for some reason she felt as if she were missing something. Every morning before the town was awake and each night before sunset, she would walk down to the docks. She didn't know why she did this. All she knew was that she was looking for something. What she was looking for was unknown. Jennifer had noticed what Akiva was doing and one night, about three weeks before Akiva's birthday, she decided to talk to Dylan about it. He had also noticed and they decided that something had to be done. They had already been planning on throwing her a surprise party. They were going to invite the people who she had made friends with and a few of the people who were frequently in the tavern and who Akiva knew well. The next morning, September 21st, Dylan wrote a letter and gave it to a friend of his who would be leaving port that day. There was no guarantee that it would reach the person it was supposed to in time, but there was no other way to contact them. About two and a half weeks later, on October 9th, they received a reply saying that they would be arriving in three days and to keep Akiva away from the ports. So, for the next three days Jennifer got up an hour earlier then usual, thus waking before Akiva. She kept Akiva busy from sun up to sun down with "Fall Cleaning" as she called it. On the morning October 12th, 1682, Akiva was not woken up by Dylan knocking on her door. When she realized that she had slept in, she bolted out of bed, dressed quickly and ran down stairs and into the kitchen to find Jennifer sitting calmly at the table, drinking coffee. She did not notice the man with his back to her, sitting across from Jen, also drinking coffee. "Jen," she said, "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Well, because it is your birthday, so I was going to give you the day off and because we have a guest." Jennifer stated softly.  
  
It was then that Akiva noticed the man in the chair. He put his coffee on the table and got up out of his chair. He slowly turned around, looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and said, "Hello luv."  
  
For a moment all Akiva could do was stare at the man in front of her. "Oh My God!" She said and passed out.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
So, what did you think? Sorry it is short. Good news thought, I now where I want this story to go, so I will be updating about once a week, maybe twice. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me.  
  
~~Born-Diva, I haven't had a chance to read your new chapter yet, but I will review when I do. And yes, your review did go through. Yeah, the thing with me parents suck, but I am dealing. I used to have a computer in my room that I used, but I got I virus or something and it crashed. We had I checked out and they said that me hard drive is totally fried, so I have to get a new one. That could take a while. Thanks for reviewing. ~~  
  
Ok question, is anyone reading this? If you are, could you PLEASE REVIEW!?!?!?!? It isn't that hard, I promise. Just press the little purple- blue button that says "GO"  
  
Rose 


	8. Ch6 Guests, Family and Strange Men

Chapter 6 - Guests, Family and Strange Men  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ATTENTION~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 has been slightly altered. Please reread it so that the time order of things in later chapters makes sense.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own POTC or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the things that were not in the movie. I am not making any money, so please do not sue me.  
  
Rating: R for sexual content, magic, and slight language.  
  
{ } - indicates mind talking. / /- means personal thoughts.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ *Author's note: This first part is a little information that I thought you would like to know so that the story makes more sense. It will come into play in later chapters. *  
  
Jennifer had grown up in Tortuga. Her father, Liam, had originally owned the Coyote Tavern. He had built it with money he made from being a pirate. One day, when was ten, her father came home from being at see for about six months. With him there was a little boy named Jack, who was about two years old. The boy's father, Alexander, had been apart of Liam's crew and had been killed in a raid on a Spanish ship. The child's mother had died giving birth, so his father had raised him on the pirate ship. Normally children weren't allowed on pirate ships, but Liam and Alex had been friends for a long time, so Liam allowed the child to stay.  
  
When Alex died, Liam decided that it would be best if Jack lived in Tortuga with Jennifer and her mother. So, Jack and Jennifer had grown up together. When Jennifer was twelve her mother died of the flu, leaving Jen to take care of four year old Jack and run the Coyote. He father didn't like this at all, so he asked Dylan, who was one of the crew members, if he would like to run the Coyote. Dylan, who was twenty-four, had been wanting to move back to land and eventually have a family. For five and a half years he had helped Jennifer care for Jack and take care of the tavern. When Jennifer's father stopped in Tortuga for a week to stock up on supplies and visit his daughter, Dylan asked him for Jennifer's hand in marriage. Her father had said that they could marry if it was something Jennifer wanted and that she had to be eighteen first. When Dylan asked Jen to marry him she had all but screamed in her excitement, she did however leap into his arms and cry. Three months later her father came back and they were married. Jack was ten.  
  
When Jack turned sixteen, he was allowed to go back to Liam's ship as a part of the crew. Jack was good at being a pirate. All of the crew liked and trusted him. Several of them had commented to the captain that he had come a long way from the boy he had been. A year and seven months after joining the crew, the first mate was killed and Jack got the job. Most of the other pirates were happy about this, except for one man who thought that he deserved the position of first mate. Although he secretly hated Jack, he pretended to be his friend and Jack was still to young to see through the façade, which in the future will hurt Jack. Anyways, Five months later, Liam was killed; Jack took his body back to Tortuga to be buried. Since Jack was the first mate, the responsibility of captain was given to him and he loved it. He loved his ship, his crew and his life. That is, until he was betrayed two years later by his first mate, who just happened to be the same man who Jack stole the position of first mate from, Barbossa.  
  
When Jen's father died, Dylan and she became the owner's of the Coyote Tavern. Because Jennifer had pretty much raised Jack since he was two and Dylan had been there from the time Jack was four, they were like his parents. The reason that Jack sent Akiva to Dylan and Jennifer was because they were so close, he knew that they would protect and take care of Akiva. That is how we have arrived where we are. Now on with the story.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
When Akiva came to, the first thing she saw was the very worried looking face of Jennifer. As she looked around, she realized that she was lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" She asked in a confused voice.  
  
"You passed out sweetie." Jen answered her. She held out her hand to Akiva and helped the stunned girl to her feet. Jennifer walked Akiva to the seat she had been sitting in and offered her a cup of coffee.  
  
Akiva accepted the cup and took a small sip. For a moment, she just sat there looking at the tabletop. Slowly she lifted her head and looked at their guest who was again sitting down.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked. She had no clue as the pirate was visiting, but she suspected she would find out soon.  
  
"Well, I tend to go were I'm not expected, and I gather from the look on your face that you weren't in fact expecting me. That's why I'm here." Jack stated in an amused voice. He was smiling like a clown and waving his hands around, punctuating his words.  
  
"That's why you're here?" Akiva responded with disbelief evident in her voice. She glanced towards Jennifer with a look that said, 'Yeah, I believe him, not.' Jen just looked back at Akiva and smiled. She knew exactly what Akiva was thinking. It was the same thing she would be thinking, were she in Akiva's shoes. She would be thinking 'what is he up to and how long am I going to have to wait till I find out?  
  
"Jack, stop acting like you are five again." Jennifer said in slight amusement.  
  
"Well," Jack began but Akiva quickly cut him off.  
  
"How would you know how Jack acted when he was five?" She asked confused, "Did I miss something while I was unconscious?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to go out front and open up." Jennifer answered.  
  
When Akiva moved to got up Jennifer stopped her by telling her that she had the day off and not to worry about anything. She also informed her that the tavern would be closing early and that they were going to have some friends over in honor of Akiva's birthday. Jen then went out front and left Akiva and Jack to themselves.  
  
"So,' Akiva said, not sure what she was supposed to do, "Do you want something to eat? I'm not the best cook, but I could make something.' She asked Jack.  
  
"No, luv, I'm fine." He answered. "How have you been?" Jack inquired.  
  
For the next several hours Akiva and Jack discussed how their lives were going and what they had been up to. Akiva told him how Jennifer had taken her shopping the first day and how Jen and Dylan had both been treating her like a daughter. Jack told Akiva about the ship and the crew and about how four months ago Anna-Maria had been killed in a really bad storm. She had been hit in the side by a sharp piece of broken wood, had lost her grip on one of the ropes she had been tying down and had been swept off the ship by a very large wave. Akiva was saddened by this news. She had liked Anna. The woman had been very helpful to Akiva while she was on the Pearl. Jack also told her how he had practically been raised by Jennifer and Dylan and how Jen's dad had taught him a lot of what he knew about being a pirate.  
  
Later that day Akiva went to help Jennifer in the tavern. Both Dylan and Jen tried to protest but Akiva said that it was her birthday and that she was bored and wanted to work. After a little bit of convincing Jen let Akiva help. Jack left about ten minutes later. Around seven that night, Akiva, Jen and Dylan kicked everyone out. Jack came back around sever thirty, as did the people they had invited. Akiva was truly surprised that so many people cared about her. Until about one in the morning they talked, drank, and generally had a good time. After everyone went home, Jack went to bed in one of the spare rooms, Dylan also went to bed and Jen and Akiva stayed up till four in the morning talking about everything and anything.  
  
Three days later, a man came in and walked up to the counter. He was about six feet tall, had blond hair and brown eyes. He was tanned and fit.  
  
"I am looking for a young woman," He started, "I was told she would be here. She is around eighteen, has red hair, green eyes, she is probably much shorter then me, well she used to be. Have you seen her?" He finished.  
  
"He has," answered Akiva, she had been standing off to the side and observing the man. She thought that he looked familiar, but she couldn't figure out from where she knew him. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Don't you recognize me? I watched you when you were little. The day before your birthday, I went off to the near by town to try to get some things that we needed. When I came back everyone was dead. I looked for you everywhere Ptichka, but I couldn't find you. I have been searching ever since." The man stopped talking because he was starting to tear up. He loved Akiva like a little sister, which in a way she almost was. Whenever her father had left whatever camp they were at, he would watch over her during the day while her mother did the things she had to do. He hadn't thought that he would ever find her.  
  
For a moment Akiva could not recall who the man was. Then something sunk into her mind. He had called her Ptichka. It meant 'My little bird.' Only three people had ever called her that, her mother, father and older cousin, all of whom she had thought dead. / "It can't be him. Everyone was killed. I saw it. Or did I? Did I ever see his body? No. I just assumed."/ She thought to herself.  
  
The man saw the doubt and shock in her eyes. He knew that she was trying to decide whether he was lying or not. So many emotions were playing across her face and in her eyes. Doubt, fear, hope and joy were just a few. For a moment she didn't speak. No one did. They all were just watching to see what would happen. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Conner?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
So? How was it? Was it ok or did it totally suck? Please review. Sorry about the whole 'people showing up at the end of the chapter' again. I will try to not do it again.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
This is a response to a review from ~Behold the Crazed Fiend~ who wrote: "umm...this really needs a lot of work. and gypsies are not warriors or anything. they're more likely to stick a knife in a person's back. they're a clannish folk, and will, to put it bluntly, get rid of anyone that threatens them.but story-wise..it needs major work. your character isn't built up; it feels like she doesn't have a believable personality. your sentences don't flow. reading this is like sailing on choppy waters; tends to make one seasick. do not mess around with dialect if you don't know how to. you should build up the plot more. your beginning is so in depth, and yet akiva and jack end up in bed by the fourth chapter; which would be understandable if the chapters were longer. and last but not least, your tense changes. you shift from present tense to past. ("Jack slowly got out of the bed and walked toward her. When he sees her move further into the corner he stops walking and just stands there looking at her.") still don't know how to handle this kids' stuff? pretty pathetic for a 17 year old, if you ask me."  
  
~ OK first off, I NEVER said that gypsies were fighters. If they were don't you think that they would have been able to defend them selves against the attack in ch.1? Duh!  
  
Second, this is my first fanfic EVER and is therefore a work in progress.  
  
Third, clannish isn't a word.  
  
Forth, You need to work on your capitalization.  
  
Fifth, thank you for pointing out that my beginning is in depth.  
  
Sixth, they slept in the same bed they did NOT HAVE SEX! Big difference sweetie. Also, they had just shared something really personal.  
  
Seventh, the only time I have to write is really later at night when my brain is all but shutting down, so forgive me if my tenses and grammar bite. Considering that I am a Junior in high school and have written college level papers and gotten 100's on them, I really couldn't care less about grammar and that crap in this. It is for fun, not a grade. Do I need to say anymore? I don't think so.  
  
~Ponti~ thank you.  
  
~Jenn~ Thank you also and I will update as often as possible.  
  
~born-diva~ Thank you for being a loyal reader. Email me when you update again.  
  
I would have written more, but it is one in the morning and I have been up since six, so I need to go to bed. I am working on keeping everything in on tense, but when you are half asleep, it kinda gets confusing. Anywayz, isn't amazing what the mind comes up with when you are really tired? Night people.  
  
Rose  
  
P.S. Hi Abby. What do you think? 


	9. Ch7 Cousins

Once Prison, Now Haven  
  
By chrmd red black rose  
  
Chapter 7 – Cousins  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own POTC or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the things that were not in the movie. I am not making any money, so please do not sue me.  
  
Rating: R  
  
{ } – indicates mind talking. / /- means personal thoughts.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~ *Author's Note: Hey just to warn you this is going to be a kinda long A/N. Ok, first of all, sorry about the not updating, I was out of town, visiting my older sis at her college. It was really fun. I went to class with her and went to her chem. lab. Did you know that Microbiology is really fascinating? Anyhow, that is why it took me so long to update. In case you are wondering how I got out of school, I am home schooled, so I can take my school work with me. Just in case you care. Second, I have decided to keep the chapters kinda short so I can update more often. Also, I am sorry if my writing style changes, this is my first fanfic and I am still trying to figure things out. Oh, yeah, ok I have noticed something weird, anytime I put anything in bold or italics, when I put lode it to FF.NET it doesn't show up as bold or italics, it just looks normal. So, there for any help or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I would also like to inform you that I will be putting things in this story and I couldn't care less whether or not they existed in the seventeenth century. Further more I don't care if Gypsies went on hunting trips, went to town for supplies or did any of the other stuff that I say they did, it is called ARTISTIC LICENCE!! So, now that that is out of the way, enjoy the story.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~ *Author's note: This first part is a little information that I thought you would like to know so that the story makes more sense. It will come into play in later chapters. *  
  
When Akiva had been smaller, Conner had taken care of her while her father was gone and her mother was busy. He was twenty-three, five years older the Akiva and a lot taller then she was. His mother had died giving birth to him, her first child, so he had no brothers or sisters. His father had been devastated by the death of his wife and had always blamed Conner for it. He had grown up with out a real mother and with a father who didn't care whether he was alive or not. When Conner was seven, it was discovered that his father was abusing him. When ever Conner's father went hunting he would take Conner with him. Now, this really wasn't all that weird. Many of the men in the clan took their son's with then on trips. What was weird was that anytime Conner went with his father, he always seemed to have some kind of accident. Akiva's mother had been worried about this for several months. One day when she was watching Conner and giving him a bath, she noticed the scars on his back. When she asked him what happened, Conner would not answer. After asking him several times, she finally coxed an answer out of him. The only word he said was father. Later that day, after Akiva was asleep for the night, she approached her husband, Avery, about it. He said he would talk to Shamus, Conner's father, about the next day, which is exactly what he did. Big mistake. Shamus went ballistic. He was furious that he was being accused of beating his son. He got so mad that everyone believed him when he said that he would never hurt his son. Of course, three days later, he was found beating Conner by a river. The clan was furious. They told him that he was to be hung for the crime of beating a little, innocent child. When Akiva's mother heard about his upcoming hanging, she begged the clan to spare his life. She said that he had gone crazy after the death of his wife and that she didn't want her brother to die. It was decided that Conner would be put into her care until he was grown and that his father was to leave and never come back. So, Conner and Akiva grew up knowing that they were cousins, but were raised as brother and sister.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
She couldn't believe it. Her cousin was alive. He was standing right in front of her. She looked him up and down. He was in good shape. He had more muscles then he used to and he was also a lot more tanned. He looked like he worked on a ship. After a moment of standing and staring, she squealed in a very girly, very un-Akiva-ish way. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on like he wound vanish if she let go. For several minutes they just held each other, not wanting to let go. Finally Conner broke the silence.  
  
"Air, becoming an issue now." He wheezed out.  
  
Akiva immediately let go and stood back on the floor. "Sorry." She said.  
  
"You always did have the grip of a strangler snake." Conner joked. Akiva punched him lightly in the arm. "OWW" He griped.  
  
"I know that did not hurt." Akiva laughed.  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not."  
  
Both he and Jennifer had been watching the exchange between Akiva and, in their opinion, the stranger. They know that Akiva could protect herself, they had seen her fight more then once, but they were still concerned as to who this man was. When she all but tackled him and he didn't fight back, they figured he was a friend from her past. They were about to leave and take care of other things when Akiva and the stranger, whom Akiva had referred to as Conner, started bickering like five year olds. It reminded Jennifer of the way Dylan and Jack had argued when Jack was little. She know that they would probably go back and forth for several minute's, so she decided to put a stop to it.  
  
"Children, stop." Jennifer piped up. "Akiva, who is this man?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry Jen, this is my cousin Conner. We grew up together. My mom raised him, so he his more like a brother." Akiva answered.  
  
"Well that explains a lot, like the bickering." Said Dylan. "How about I close up and we go into the kitchen and you two can explain things to us, OK?"  
  
After Dylan kicked everyone out, much to the customer's displeasure, they went into the back kitchen, introductions were made and stories were told. Akiva explained to Jen and Dylan who exactly Conner was and how they had grown up together. She told Conner what had happened to her since he had last seen her. A lot of what she told Conner was new to Jen and Dylan, since she had not told them everything about her past and about the time she had spent as a prisoner on the Black Pearl. All three of them were furious when they learned what Barbossa had done to her and also what he had allowed Javier to do to her. All three swore that if they ever met him, they would kill him. As she had done with Jack, she told them that she would be the one to kill Javier.  
  
"You guys," She stated, "None of you can ever understand what I went through. Javier is mine. I will kill him and no one will be able to stop me."  
  
"Akiva, I won't pretend to understand what you went through, but how do you expect to kill him? From what you said, he would be an ever match for me. What could you do to some one so much bigger then yourself?" Conner asked.  
  
"Do you remember how my father used to teach me to fight?" She started. Conner nodded. "Well, since I have been here, I have been training again. I am stronger then I ever was and I am a lot faster. Things have been happening to me Conner. I have powers. I don't know were they come from, I just know that they are there. You know that when I was little, I mover faster then I should have ever been able to. All of that has grown. I can hear things others can't. I can balance in the smallest object with hardly any concentration, I have really weird flexibility and I can identify people who are one other side of the room simply by sniffing the air around me. I can move things and speak to others with my mind Conner. I could kill you without even moving. Trust me, I can take him" Akiva finished.  
  
"So, you can really do all that?" Conner asked.  
  
"Yep, do you think that is wrong, me having powers I mean?" Answered Akiva.  
  
"Akiva, you're not the first person I have met who can do weird thing. This girl in Virginia could control the ocean, well any water actually. So, no, I don't think it is wrong." Conner reassured her. "Can you show me what you can do?" He asked.  
  
To show him what she was capable of, Akiva levitated the table and all the chair's, with Jen, Dylan and Conner sitting in them. She held them aloft for several minutes, and then put them back down. In reality she could have held them up for about an hour. Jennifer and Dylan had seen Akiva use her telekinesis before, but never on such a large scale. They were both a little surprised and Conner was just in awe. Next, she told all of them to watch her mouth and when she had their full attention she spoke into their minds.  
  
{"Can you here me?"} She asked.  
  
When they heard her in there heads, but didn't see her mouth move, they all stared at her. Finally Jen spoke up. "W-was that you Akiva?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, sorry if I frightened you." She said dejectedly.  
  
"We were just surprised is all. So, that's what you can do? Interesting," Commented Dylan. They had never 'seen' her use her telepathy.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
It had been several months since Conner had shown up. He and Akiva had that they wanted him to stay so that they could get to know each other again. Jennifer and Dylan had agreed to let him use on of the room down the hall from Akiva's room, if he would work in the tavern with them so that Dylan could spend more time taking care of the ships that he owned. At one point, Jack had come back to restock supplies and to visit his friends. While Jack had been in Tortuga, Akiva had been very aware of where he was at all times. She couldn't figure out why this was happening. She always knew exactly where he was. She knew what he was doing and she knew what precisely what he was thinking and feeling. One night she couldn't sleep because she was so aware of Jack and what he was going, in the tavern across the other side of the town, that she went downstairs to the kitchen. She was going to make herself some tea. When she got in there, she found Jennifer sitting at the table, already heating water over the cast iron stove they had. When she heard someone walk in she looked up from her book.  
  
"Can't sleep?" She asked.  
  
"How could you tell?" Akiva asked.  
  
"Because you're awake." She responded.  
  
"Oh, good point, so why can't you sleep?" Akiva asked.  
  
"Dylan is snoring again. You?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Well I know why I can't get to sleep, but it is really complicated." Akiva said. She sat down in the chair opposite Jen and stared at the table top.  
  
"You can't stop thinking about Jack." Jen said. It was a statement, not a question like it would have been with most people.  
  
"Ok, so it isn't complicated. How did you know?" Akiva asked completely perplexed as to how Jennifer knew what was on her mind.  
  
"You have been acting weird ever since Jack got here." Jen Answered with a huge grin on her face. "So, tell me why our dear captain is on your mind." She got up and put tealeaves in the kettle and sat back down waiting for the tea to steep and for Akiva to tell her what was going on.  
  
"Well, it's weird. It's like I know where he is at every moment. I know what he is doing and how he is feeling. And let me tell ya, right know he is feeling really good. I don't understand, why am I connected to him like this?" Akiva sighed sadly. She was so confused as to why this was happening. "I mean, yeah, I owe everything I have to him, because he led me to you guys, but does that mean that anytime I am near him that I have to be connected to him?"  
  
"Well, do you have feelings for him?" Jen asked, "Cause if you do and you want to be with him, even if you don't realize it yet, your mind could be doing this without you being aware of it. This is something that you need to figure out on your own. No one can give you the answers you seek. They can point you in the right direction or help, but only you can discover the true answer. If you want, I can give you something to help you sleep and in the morning, I can take you to see a friend of mine who might be able to help. Would you like to do that?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds good. What stuff do you have to help me sleep?" Akiva asked.  
  
"Just the tea I made. It is made with these leaves that have very powerful sleeping properties. I don't know if you know this, but my grandmother was a very powerful seer, no one knew outside of the family. They were afraid that she would be killed because of her power. She knew a lot about plants and what they were good for. She left my mother and I a book full of recipes for just about everything." Jennifer got up and gave Akiva a cup of the tea. Akiva drank the tea, said goodnight to Jen and headed back up to bed, wondering about the woman they were going to see in the morning. On her way, she went past Conner's room. As she was passing it she thought she heard him talking. She walked back a few steps and stood outside it listening for a moment. She heard what sounded like Conner talking to someone. Slowly and soundlessly she pushed open the door and peaked around. What she saw was Conner sitting cross-legged on the floor with six black candles lit around him in a circle. Just inside the candles was another circle, this one was made out of what looked like red power or sand. In front of Conner was a small dish with water in it, on the dishes left was a small white candle with was also lit and in the right was what looked like some kind of dried plant. As Akiva stood there unnoticed by her cousin, she hears him begin talking again.  
  
"Spirits of all warlocks rise, come unseen through the skies, I call you in my desperate hour, come and give me your greatest power. With hair like fire, and eyes like jade, let her powers diminish and fade.  
  
Spirits of all warlocks rise, come unseen through the skies, I call you in my desperate hour, come and give me your greatest power."  
  
As he finished the last verse, the black and red light that had begun swirling around him in the circle shot forward and went into him through his mouth and nose. When Akiva heard him describe her hair and eyes and saw the light go into him, she stumbled backwards terrified. Conner heard her behind him and turned. He stood up, walked past the candles, which had blown them selves out, and walked toward Akiva who was trying to stand up.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here! If it isn't the little witch herself." He was now towering over her and grinning down at her with a very evil looking grin. "Guess I won't have to kill you while you are asleep after all." With that said he backed up several feet and threw a fireball straight at Akiva.  
  
It hit.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
So, what did you think? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review Response:  
  
Thanx to all how reviewed. QHGurl and Born-diva, I love you two!! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!  
  
LADY LAFFS-A-LOT –~~~her life is finally working out that's great. i love your story 5 stars 2 thumbs up. If you need a beta reader you can email me at rmgriffith@mac.com~~~  
  
---thank you for reviewing. I am glad that you like it. Having you as beta- reader would be great.  
  
PONTI – ~~~well im still reading an thats a good considering by now i usually get bored by some peoples story. good job~~~  
  
--- I am really glad that you are still reading my story. Thanx for reviewing. Enjoy.  
  
PROLIX – ~~~I thought you could use a supportive review because, of course, you deserve one. I've read almost every PotC fic here, and I think yours ranks a solid 9 out of 10. (What fun would life be without a little room for improvement?) As for spelling, grammar, and that dreaded "tense" business - don't let that even for a second, EVEN AT ALL, slow you down. Beta readers exist for a reason. I suspect you are your own beta right now, and therefore, I commend you for doing a commendable job. (Can one do that?)I like your willingness to explore beyond the PotC cannon, take some risks, and find new interesting characters. I liked you little joke - "Did I miss something while I was unconscious?" I'd like to see Akiva continue to struggle with intimacy. I'm wondering whether she realizes that everything she has now comes from Jack, and how she reacts to him having power over the course of her life. Does he start to think he can make decisions for her, that she should be grateful?~~~  
  
---9 out of 10 is good, thank you. You are right, there is always room for improvement. Don't worry, I am not going to let tenses and crap slow me down. And yes you can commend someone for doing a commendable job. Thank you for that too. I am glad that you like my jokes and my willingness to explore and take risk. Life would be boring if I didn't. Akiva will continue to have problems with intimacy and yes she does realize that everything she has comes from Jack.  
  
ROUX MORGAN– ~~~Love the story, all of it! Can't wait for you to finish it! I've never written anything about gypsies or magic but this is by far the best I've read. Roux~~~  
  
--- I am glad that you like my story. Writing about gypsies and magic is harder then it sounds.  
  
BORN_DIVA– ~~~First, you killed off Anna-Maria! I love her! Second, you left a cliffhanger, I hate those! And third! That was such a good chapter. Your characters are so well developed, you can really almost predict how they're going to react to things and what's going to happen! I love this story! I can't wait to find out what's going to happen. By the way, I updated, oh, and I added a new story about Faith last week, but I haven't updated that yet. I updated Buffy. The story is now complete. The ending's kind-of weak though, it ends on a happy note, kind-of. Anyway, I love your story! I can't wait to find out what happens next! You got a lot more review lately, congrats!~~~  
  
---Sorry I killed off Anna-Maria, but it just had to do it. And about the cliffhanger, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for all the compliments!!  
  
QHGURL– ~~~I'm sorry! I just love your story so i have to know what's goin to happen next!! If you have any ideas for my story please tell me cuz im stuck!!  
  
~QHGurl~~~ ~~~Im reading!! LOL~QHGurl~~~ ~~~A cliffhanger?? O god im am going to die of not knowing whats going to happen!! (Sigh) Ok i g2g but great chapter! And tell the flammers to back off since they're so annoying!!~~~  
  
--- Again, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing! 


	10. Ch8 Dream or Premonition?

Chapter 8 -- Dream or Premonition?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own POTC or any of the characters from the movie. I only own the things that were not in the movie. I am not making any money, so please do not sue me.  
  
Rating: R  
  
{ } – indicates mind talking. / /- means personal thoughts.  
  
Ok, I am going to change a few things. From now on the story will be from Akiva's point of view and it will sound as if she is telling a story, which she is. There are a couple of reasons for this. One, it allows me to go into greater detail of what is going on in her head. Two, I write better when I pretend that it is me living her life. Weird, confusing, I know. That is just me. Hundreds of scenarios and ideas, very little time. Three, it will come into play later. Also, this is going to become a crossover eventually, I am just not sure with whom or what yet, though I do have a couple of ideas. I do have the next several chapters outlined, I will probably be writing them today or tomorrow. Also, I will be adding more detail and twists. So, enjoy and review.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Review Response*  
  
BLUE TRINITY--ch8--~~~ First off, I love it. (but we'll get to that luv I promise) Normally I'll wait till I've finished reading the whole story... well whatever is up before I review, but I read your bit at the end and then your reviews. Sorry if my typing is messed up cause I'm still laughing. I think someone takes her/his/its fanfic a wee bitty to seriously. My god It goes on about tenses for Christ sake. Kids stuff? I don't know, some people eh? I'm looking at it here an' I'm really about to fall off me chair... and I'm stone cold sober. I liked your beggining too, but where I and, whatever its name is differ, is that I still like it. If "it" wants correct tences and in depth charecterisaton, read a fucking book. I'm glad she hasn't gotten around to my fic, cause I'd get the longest review ever from her, in fact she should swing by my side of the Caribean anytime It'll put me review count up. My tenses are all to shit, I have plot holes the size o' fucking big crazed ox's, thankfully nobody has pointed them out yet and as for in depth charecters... Well... who cares? At the end O' the day tis just fanfic. Now that was references to MY fic not yours, which as far as I could tell is fantastic. And as for being pathetic for a 17 year old, I'm 20 and yer just as good as me. So thas' me I've said my bit. Did I thank her/he/it for the laughs? Well if your reading this Thank You, An' don't hesitate to review me. (though I may take these things light heartedly, my counterparts won't... well they might but it just depends on the last time they killed anything) Basicly the rule is, if you don't like it don't review it. If you do, then do it in E-mail and the words are constructive critisism. I'll review the next chap cause this is getting a wee bitty to long. P.s I know tha' I can't spell. this may be conciderd as Kids stuff too. But I can't do it, never could and there's no shame in tha'~~~  
  
--- I so agree with you, on like everything. Thank you for reviewing!!! As for the laughing part, I understand, I do it all the time, Review while laughing that is. I promise I will go and read your story, just as soon as I can turn my computer back on. See right know it is storming really bad and my parents have this rule about the computer being shut off during a storm, so I am using the laptop, which is running on battery power. Anyways, I am glad you like and I will read your story soon.---  
  
BLUE TRINITY--ch9--~~~Okay (points accusingly at screen)  
  
What happend? A cliffhanger? (moans) So whats with that? You better update soon girl cause that's just damm unfair. So, update soon kay? Cause I wanna know whats going on and all tha' Jazz. Also, we need some serious smutage going on. Sorry I just love tha' word Smutage, thouge I think I just made it up. C'ya~~~  
  
---I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!!! Even if you did just make up 'smutage', it rules!! So, yeah, thaks for reviewing again and I hope you liked this chapter.---  
  
LADY LAFFS-a-LOT--ch9--~~~ evil cliffhangers and an interesting twist. you can email me at rmgrifith@mac.com if you want me to beta your story~~~  
  
---Again, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Evil laugh and smirk* Glad you like my twist. Thanx for reviewing. Hope you continue to read, review and enjoy.---  
  
BORN-DIVA--ch9--~~~ OMG! What's going to happen? I know main character's never die! But who's going to save her? Oh, this story is so good! Your pretty good at writing spells, that's something I had to work on when writing Buffy. I basically gave them up all together in my new story! Her cousin is trying to kill her, man, if I were her I'd end up having a lot of trust problems after this. Maybe Jack will save her, wait, that would be too cliche, maybe not. I can't wait to read more! Update soon! (Glad you had fun on vacation!)~~~  
  
--- Thank you sooo much for always reviewing. I am glad you like the spell/incantation. It is based on one from the show CHARMED. I just modified it. If you ever need a spell for your fanfic written, email me. I could probably come up with something. Just in case you were wondering, no, I don't believe in magic and I don't practice wicca, I am just kinda good at writing spells. Don't know why, but I am. Yes, she will have problems with trust and no, Jack will not be saving her. Yet. I hope you like this chapter. Talk later.---  
  
QHGURL--ch9--~~~ This doesn't look good!! I hope Kiva kicks the crap out of this guy!! LOL! Great chapter!~~~  
  
--- Don't worry, Akiva will get her revenge. All in due time love, all in due time.---  
  
CRAZYCANOEINGGIT--ch9--~~~ Great chapter! I really liked it! Keep up the good work! I can't wait to see what happens next! ~CrazyCanoeinggIT~~~  
  
---I am really glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like the rest of my story.---  
  
DRAGONRIDER258--ch6--~~~ I love it so far. I wish you would write more. I'm so uber hyper right now, I'm scared to leave much more of a review but it was wonderful so far, love. -Karly- ~~~  
  
---I am really glad you like. I totally understand hyper. Like the only time I get to write is late at night and to stay awake, I drink LOTS of cappuccino. So, hyper is good. Thanks for reviewing---  
  
DRAGONRIDER258--ch9-- ~~~ Damnit. No Cliffhangers. It's just not cool, I mean, here I am getting into the story and waiting for the sexy Jack scenes, then you cut off. That's just not allowed. I just might have to send my sexy squad of Duck Minions on you.^^~~~  
  
--- Again I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!! ;} *grins and evil laugh* I am going to agree with you and say that, JACK IS SOOOOOO SEXY!! And what exactly is your sexy squad of Duck Minions? Not that it matters, I will simply call my good friends Strom, Jean, Rouge, Shadowcat, Jubilee, the VERY sexy Cyclops, Wolverine, Iceman, Gambit, Nightcrawler, and Beast. I will also call Aragorn, and Legolas, Boromir, Haldir, Gimli, ok summon is more like it since, ya know they live in middle-earth, and I will get Angel, Spike, Gunn and Cole and Leo and Chris, so ha!! Your little duck minions don't scare me. I have major hotties on my side. So, anyways, thanks for reviewing!---  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~~Akiva's POV~~  
  
`````````Conner is coming toward me. I am trying to get up, but I can't move. I try to throw him against the wall with me mind, but I can't. 'Why is he doing this? Why isn't my telekinesis working?' I ask myself. He is speaking, but I can't understand what he is saying. 'What is happening? Why, just when everything was starting to go right, is my life falling apart?' Suddenly he raises his hand and in it appears what looks like some kind of fireball thing. 'What is he?' I wonder. He moves his arm quickly in my direction. The fireball is flying straight towards me. Again I try to use my telekinesis to deflect it, but it doesn't work. 'My time is up. I am going to die.' I think to myself. Everything is moving so slowly. It is moving closer. I can feel the heat of the fire on my skin. As the fireball is about to hit me, it suddenly swerves and hits the wall right by my head. I look to my right, towards the stairs and I see someone there, moving toward me. I can't make out who it is. Everything is dark. Then I hear a distant voice speaking. I can't tell if it is male or female. It sounds as if the voice is coming from everywhere at once. `````````  
  
I wake with a small shriek and sit straight up in bed. I quickly scan my room, checking that no one is there. For a moment I just sit there, listening, making sure that I didn't wake anyone. For a week now I have been having this dream. Every night, it starts the same way. It begins with me in my room, trying to sleep, unable to and going down stairs. I talk to Jen for awhile and then head up to bed. Every night, it goes a little farther. I see and experience a little more. The really weird thing with this dream is that I knew when it is taking place. I know the date. It is about a week from now. Tonight was different. Last night, it ended with me opening the door and seeing Conner and then him coming towards me. Tonight was the first time I saw the other person and heard the voice. What did it mean, "Your time has not yet come. You are not yet what you are meant to be." What is that supposed to mean? "Oh well" I say to myself, "I guess I will find out when the time comes." I look down at the small black and tan kitten that Conner got me for my birthday. "So, Miss Kitty, what should I do now that I am awake? We both know that I won't be able to get back to sleep." For a moment she just looks at me and then hops off the bed and walks to the door. I get up, walk to her and pick her up. "What a very good idea, MK! We should go and make breakfast for everyone. Let my got dressed and then we will go down." I put her down and pull on me clothes. I tie my hair back with a piece of leather cording and put on my boots. I quietly open the door and head down stair's to make breakfast. As I am making eggs, bacon, and oatmeal, I began think about the past several months and everything that had happened. The day after Conner showed up, he gave me Miss Kitty or MK.  
  
*Flashback –three months-*  
  
Jen and I were in the kitchen washing some dishes when I heard Conner's voice.  
  
"Hey, Akiva where are you?" He called.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen. Why?" I asked.  
  
"Stop what you are doing and sit down ok? I have a little present for you." He answered back. I turned to Jen and we both shrugged.  
  
"You have any idea as to what he is up to?" I asked.  
  
"No clue." She responded. I just looked at her with a "Yeah right" expression on my face. I know she was lying, but let it go. If I had wanted to, I could have read her mind and found out what was going on, but I decided that would spoil the surprise, so I dried me hands and sat down.  
  
"Ok Conner, I am sitting down." I called to him.  
  
"Good now close your eyes and don't move, and don't you dare read my mind." He ordered.  
  
"I wouldn't ever think of doing such a thing." I answered with a grin. He knew I was lying and I knew that he knew that I knew. I could hear him coming closer. He stopped directly in front of me and put something on my lap.  
  
"Ok open your eyes." He instructed.  
  
I did and squealed.  
  
"Oh My God!! Conner she is sooo CUTE!! Thank you." I picked up the little kitten that was sitting on my lap and scratched her behind her ear. She immediately started purring.  
  
"Oh, she is cute!" Jen cooed. "What are you going to call her?"  
  
"I think I will call her Miss Kitty. What do you think?" I asked them.  
  
"How do you know that it is a girl?" Conner asked.  
  
"I don't know I just do, so what do you think?"  
  
Jen naturally liked it and Conner just rolled his eyes, muttering something about women and girly, silly names. I projected my thoughts into his head and told him to be nice or Miss Kitty would attack him. I also let Jen 'hear' what I was 'saying', we both started cracking up and Conner rolled his eyes again and left to go see some friends. After we stopped laughing, a good ten minutes later, we started talking again.  
  
"You do know that it will take time for her to learn her name, right?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yeah I know. And don't worry, I will train her to use and pan and dirt. I will also train her to sleep in my room, to stay away from the front and to eat out of a dish, OK?" I said all of this because I knew that Jen would eventually bring it up.  
  
"Would you please stop reading my thoughts?" Jen said while trying not to laugh.  
  
"I didn't. I just know what you are going to say. So, let's see if she comes to her name." I said and put Miss Kitty on the ground. Jen said that she wouldn't answer yet, but when MK started walking away and I called to her she came right back and sat down on the floor, staring up at me, wondering why I had interrupted her exploration of the kitchen. Jen just looked on in astonishment as Miss Kitty did everything I told her.  
  
*End flashback – back in kitchen-- *  
  
Now that I think about it, I realize that it was then, and more so over the next three months, that I noticed I could understand what MK wanted. It wasn't that I could actually talk to her, but more that I simply understood what she was thinking just by looking at her. I have also noticed that I can hear things that others can't. I can see in the dark with almost no problem and my sense of smell has increased. "It is almost as if I am part cat, but that is impossible, isn't it?" I think to myself. As I am thinking and cooking, I begin to hear movement coming from upstairs. I can hear Conner coming down stairs. He walks into the kitchen and gives me a hug from behind. I unconsciously stiffen when he gives me a hug. He notices.  
  
"What wrong?" He asks.  
  
"Nothing. You hungry?" I answer.  
  
He nods and sits down. A moment later Dylan and Jen come into the kitchen, surprised that I am, once again, up before them. Jen asks how I have been getting up before them for the last several days and I tell her that I have just been waking up earlier. Another weird thing that has been happening is that I am very aware of what time of day it is. It is almost as if I can smell or sense the sun rise coming. As everyone sits down, I serve up breakfast. After breakfast, the day progress's as usual and I don't think about my dream and cat like abilities until later in the night. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Late at night, as Jen and I are closing up the tavern for the night and cleaning everything up, she asks what has been distracting me all day. We sit down at the table and I tell her about my dreams. I tell her of the voice and the person who I can't identify.  
  
"Does it feel like a regular dream? Or does it feel like something more?" She asks with a curious tone. For a moment, I just look at her and then answer.  
  
"I don't know. It feels almost real, as if is going to come true, but what could it be besides a dream?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just wondering. It is getting late. How about we go to bed and we can talk more later?"  
  
"Alright, I will see you in the morning then."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Five Days Later.  
  
Jen and I never did talk about my dream again. For the passed few days I have been thinking about my dream, which I have been having every night. It always ends at the same place, right after the voice says that 'my time has not come, I am not yet what I am meant to be.' I have been so jumpy today that I spilled three drinks and even broke a glass. Earlier Jen pulled me over to the side of that tavern and asked me what the problem was. I told her that, in my dream, the day after tomorrow is the day that Conner tries to kill me. She told me to stop worrying, that Conner would never try to hurt me and that Jack hasn't even showed. About ten minutes after she said that, I looked up at the door. I could sense Jack and the Pearl approaching the dock. Three minutes later, Jack walked through the front door and into my life forever. Literally.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
OK so what do you think? I am soooooooooo sorry for the delay in updating!! 


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone, I am really sorry to inform you that, at this time, I will not be finishing Once Prison, Now Haven. I like it and all, but I just can't get past the really bad case of writers block I have. I have tried several times to just write, but the story won't come out. Sorry. I may, and probably will, finish it eventually. I probably won't be posting anything for a while, though I am working on a story. It is one that has been in my head for a while and won't leave, so I am going to go with it.  
  
Rose 


End file.
